Sex is not dating
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: 30vicios, Tabla Básica. #13 Piel: "El agua tibia recorre sus cuerpos, llevándose el mundo exterior con ella. Solo están ellas dos. Nada más importa en ese momento". Rating M por algunos capítulos.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a FOX, escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A.: **He reescrito el primer one-shot de esta historia porque en este último tiempo no me convencía mucho. Ojalá les guste el cambio para los que alcanzaron a leer la primera versión del mismo. Aunque hice modificaciones en la historia, decidí mantener ciertos headcanons que tenía en el tiempo en que escribí la primera versión; el más relevante de estos es la ascendencia holandesa de Brittany. En un principio pensaba que esta podía tener una apellido europeo muy dificil de pronunciar y que por eso tal vez no le daban uno en la serie. Luego supimos que en realidad su nombre es _Brittany Susan Pierce_, por lo que mi headcanon mutó a que solo su madre es de esa nacionalidad.

Dicho esto, ojalá les guste el primer one-shot y, para los lectores nuevos, ojalá se animen a leer los demás :3  
Cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica es bien recibido mientras se haga con respeto~  
Mi inbox siempre está abierta para quien quiera discutir más profundamente algo. Eso~

* * *

**Tabla Básica. #1: _Inicio_**

Podría decirse que este debería considerarse su primer encuentro, la primera vez que cruzan palabras, la primera vez que pueden ver los detalles de sus rostros. Pero la verdad es que para Santana, su historia con Brittany se había iniciado ya unos cuantos meses atrás. Justo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con otros azules, tímidos, que observaban a la clase con una mezcla de miedo y expectación.

Santana conocía muy bien el deseo de pertenecer cuando lo veía.

- Niños – la profesora aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus alumnos antes de posar sus manos en los hombros de la niña que se encontraba a su lado – Niños, quiero que todos le demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera – anunció la mujer, sonriendo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas de animo en la espalda a la pequeña, intentando entregarle el coraje necesario para presentarse.

La chica titubeó un momento, repasando con su vista cada uno de los pequeños rostros que la observaban atentos. Suspiró, cerró los ojos durante un segundo y luego dijo su nombre, con una gran sonrisa. _"Tal como le deben haber dicho sus padres" _– pensó Santana.

- Mi nombre es Brittany, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos todos amigos.

Aunque tuviera ocho años, y Santana comprendiera lo poco y nada de cómo funcionaban las cosas, sintió que se había metido en un problema en el mismo segundo en que ella y Brittany cruzaron miradas. Y aunque la chica solo le dirigió un breve vistazo, Santana no pudo desviar la vista de ella, de su sonrisa, de su rostro y su cabello brillante como el sol. No podía imaginarse la razón para tal repentino interés.

Entonces escuchó la risa de Noah y supo que las cosas se pondrían desagradables, así que desvió la mirada e intentó ignorar lo que ocurriría.

- ¿Britney cuanto? – preguntó el chico que se sentaba en la primera fila de asientos. No era un mal chico, Santana creía recordar un par de veces que había jugado con él en el areno de pequeños. Pero ahora había empezado a hacerse el duro, obviamente influenciado por esas películas que siempre llegaba comentando a la clase. A Santana le parecía una actitud idiota.

- Mi nombre es Brittany… - obviamente la chica nueva se sintió algo intimidada por el tono de voz que utilizó Noah. _"¿Dónde está esa estúpida profesora cuando la necesitas?" _– Santana miró de reojo y soltó un bufido de desaprobación. Obvio, volvía a estar más pendiente de los mensajes de su novio que de los críos que supuestamente debía educar.

Noah volvió a reírse y la siguiente pregunta la formuló de manera lenta, como si Brittany tuviera dificultades para entender lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Hablo de tu apellido, tu… apellido… - en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar Santana era en golpear a ese tonto lo más fuerte que pudiera.

- Ah, pues es Sw… Swa… - Brittany parecía no poder pronunciarlo, y el sonrojo que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas le decía a Santana que eso era algo que siempre la incomodaba – yo…

Noah comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, dándole codazos a su compañero de banco quien lo imitó. Luego de un os segundos la clase poco a poco comenzó a unírseles, como idiotas, solo para seguir la corriente. _"¿Qué diablos hago en este lugar?" _– Santana pensaba en su barrio y en como los niños con los que jugaba nunca se comportaban como pre-escolares. Y ahí seguía Brittany, con la vista clavada en sus zapatillas nuevas y con el contraste obvio de su fuerte sonrojo contra sus pálidas mejillas. Su corazón le dolió un poquito ante aquella visión.

_Rayos…_

Se puso de pie para gritarle algo a Noah y callarlo, pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca. Casi al mismo tiempo en que separaba sus labios para dar rienda suelta a todos los insultos que había aprendido en Lima Heights su profesora decidió por fin comenzar a comportarse como debía y golpeó con fuerza su escritorio con la regla que siempre llevaba consigo. Todo el salón se sumió en un completo silencio. Brittany levantó la cabeza, asustada por el repentino sonido a su lado y lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta como Santana, de pie en su puesto, la observaba claramente sonrojada por verse descubierta. Brittany sonrió débilmente, solo para recibir como respuesta un ceño fruncido y una clara muestra de que tenía una idea equivocada de las intenciones de Santana.

- ¡Puckerman! Al rincón, y tu también Karofsky – los se levantaron con desgana pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso la profesora se volvió a dirigir a ellos – Antes discúlpense con Brittany.

Los chicos obedecieron y los hombros de la maestra se relajaron. Con un empujoncito invitó a Brittany a tomar asiento mientras le daba la espalda y se preparaba para comenzar la clase de hoy: Historia y Geografía. Santana podía sentir como la chica nueva no apartaba su mirada de ella y estaba segura de que se había reído por la forma tan intensa en la Santana miraba el patio vacío.

El puesto al lado de Santana había estado desocupado desde el primer día de clases y así lo prefería la chica. No tenía que hablar con nadie ni ser la primera fuente para cuando su hipotético compañero le faltara goma de borrar o algún lápiz. Lo más importante es que podía pasar las horas de clase tranquila, preocupándose por sus propios apuntes y nada más. Y a pesar de todo eso Santana de todas maneras sintió un poco de decepción cuando Brittany decidió sentarse unos puestos más atrás.

No podía comprender que era lo que le interesaba de ella.

- Muy bien niños, ¿quién me puede decir el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos?

Los meses pasaron y nada cambió realmente, Santana aún seguía la misma rutina todos los días: se despertaba, desayunaba con su familia, subía al autobús escolar, clases, recreo más clases, su madre venía a recogerla y otra vez a su casa, donde haría las tareas, jugaría un poco y se dormiría. Solo una cosa parecía diferente, Santana no podía apartar los ojos de Brittany. Ya no se interesaba por jugar con los demás niños – aunque lo hacía de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias y que no la llamaran _rara _-, tampoco se concentraba mucho en sus charlas con Quinn y definitivamente se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos sentarse en uno de los tantos bancos del patio a comer su colación y dedicarse a observar lo que aquella chica hacía.

Brittany pasaba todos los recreos sola y no por propia decisión. Santana estaba segura de que Brittany era de esas personas que disfrutaban conversar, independiente del tema. Podía ver en su rostro que lo más que quería en ese momento era que alguien se acercara a preguntarle como estaba y se interesara por lo que hacía. No es que hacer animalitos de barro y dibujar flores en la tierra fuera de lo más divertido, pero incluso así… Que Brittany no pudiera hacer amigos se debía más que nada al idiota de Noah Puckerman. Como venganza el chico había esparcido un rumor entre sus compañeros de que la supuesta estupidez de Brittany era contagiosa. _"Ya creerse un cuento así te ha estúpido"_. Gracias al boca a boca, Brittany se había convertido en casi un paria en pocas semanas.

Santana sabía que de estar en su posición hace tiempo ya que se habría peleado con Puckerman por esparcir mentiras sobre ella y le habría demostrado quien era el verdadero idiota en esa escuela. Pero Brittany no parecía funcionar así, por el contrario la chica siempre contestaba a las burlas y a la soledad con una sonrisa radiante. Y eso a Santana la intrigaba. Brittany parecía vivir en un mundo donde la maldad no podía tocarla y lucía mucho más feliz que cualquier otro niño que Santana conociera, incluyéndose.

Fue como si Brittany notara que alguien pensaba en ella. Levantó la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo y miró primero hacia la cancha donde algunos niños jugaban basquetbol, para luego girarse levemente y dirigir su mirada justamente al lugar donde Santana se hallaba sentada. _"Diablos, no…" _– Santana miró bruscamente hacia otro lado, consiguiendo con eso hacer aún más obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Brittany sonrió y Santana suspiró. Simplemente no se entendía.

Pasaron otro par de meses hasta que ya se comenzaba a atisbar los primeros calores del verano y faltaba menos de un mes para salir de vacaciones. Y todo seguía igual, Brittany seguía tan sola como en un principio y Santana seguía siguiéndola con la mirada sin atreverse a cruzar siquiera una palabra con ella. Sus compañeros, aunque la molestaban a veces, habían optado por ignorarlas y verlo como una extraña costumbre latina de su parte. Lo cual era increíblemente ofensivo, pero a Santana le convenía.

Pero entonces algo la obligó a tomar acción.

- ¡Hey, tú! – Santana escuchó la voz de Noah, provenía desde el otro extremo del patio. Él y Karofsky se dirigían decididos hacia el lugar donde Brittany se encontraba jugando. Santana se puso alerta, esto no le daba buena espina - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, _freak_?

- Dibujo dinosaurios en la tierra – fue la respuesta que recibió. En ese punto Santana se dio cuenta de que ya había avanzado medio patio en la dirección de Brittany y se paró en seco. ¿Qué pensaba hacer, intervenir?

- Sí, claro… - Puck dio un par de pasos alrededor de Brittany y entonces se percató de una línea de hormigas que caminaban muy cerca de la chica. Una sonrisa algo perversa se apoderó de su rostro. Sin decir palabra le hizo señas a Karofsky y le señaló con un dedo su hallazgo.

- Creo que nos miente, señorita – Karofsky adoptó un falso tono de cortesía – por lo que puedo ver usted está comiendo a esas pobres hormiguitas.

- ¿Qué…?

Santana apretó los puños. Brittany no era nadie para ella, era solo una chica extraña que por casualidades de la vida había ido a parar a su clase. Nada más.

- Te equivocas – Brittany alternaba su mirada entre Noah y Karofsky, que comenzaban a rodearla tal como ella recordaba a los velociraptors en _Jurassic Park_. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- ¿Segura? – Puckerman se detuvo y dio un paso atrás como reevaluar la decisión que ya tenía tomada desde un principio.

No era nadie, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera una extraña responsabilidad hacia ella.

- Entonces, si no comes insectos… ¡claro, las retrasadas comen tierra! – Brittany no lo vio venir. Puck y Karofsky patearon el suelo al mismo tiempo y todo se transformo en una polvareda que la dejó atrapada. Luego, entre la confusión sintió un par de mordeduras de las confundidas y alarmadas hormigas que le habían caído encima. Y también estaba la dificultad para respirar entre tanta tierra que le caía encima.

- ¡Oye, imbécil! – fue lo único que alcanzó a oír Noah (eso y un gemido de confusión de parte de su amigo) antes de que un puño conectara con su mejilla izquierda, el dolor se esparciera desconcertante por su rostro y cayera al suelo de forma seca, rasmillándose uno de sus brazos - ¡Pagarás por esto, Puckerman!

Su hermano se lo había enseñado muy bien. Cuando se quedaban los dos solos porque sus dos padres debían trabajar y su abuela no estaba disponible para cuidarlos, él casi siempre le daba la charla de cuan peligroso era Lima Heights y que si se encontraba en una situación difícil debía saber defenderse. Por lo que Santana sabía que aquel puñetazo debía doler.

_Los pies bien plantados en el suelo, impúlsate con un solo movimiento de cadera y no dudes, por sobretodo no dudes._

Su hermano debía estar exagerando, pero Santana tenía bien presente en su mente las muchas veces en que bien entrada la noche él se colaba por la ventana de su habitación para darle las buenas noches y luego salía con sus amigos a pelear por ahí. Algo de una película le dijo un día…

- San… ¡oye, detente! – Puckerman no podía hilar más de dos palabras juntas para formar una oración coherente. Santana no dejaba de golpearlo, primero algunas patadas y luego puñetazos a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras intentaba protegerse lo más que podía - ¡Karofsky…!

Fue entonces que Santana sintió las manos de Karofsky en sus hombros y de un segundo a otro se vio de espaldas en el suelo debido a un fuerte empujón. _"Has cometido un error, idiota" _– una de las primeras cosas que su hermano le había enseñado era que nunca le quitaras los ojos de encima a tu enemigo porque cualquier ventaja que le dieras este la sabría aprovechar, y eso era precisamente lo que Santana pensaba hacer. Ella no sería muy fuerte, pero tenía cerebro. Karofsky se dio media vuelta para ayudar a Noah y le dio a Santana los segundos suficientes como para ponerse de pie y volver al ataque.

- ¡Karofsky! – el chico miró por sobre su hombro solo para quedar ciego por un montón de tierra que Santana le lanzara a los ojos. Soltó a Puckerman, que volvió a caer seco al suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor. Santana iba a aprovechar esto para golpear a Karofsky cuando una mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo, se giró bruscamente para ver de quién se trataba (si eran mas matones amigos de esos dos no dudaría en propinarles la mayor paliza de sus vidas) y se encontró con los ojos llorosos, pero calmos de Brittany.

- Déjalos.

Extrañamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más relajado y Santana dejó escapar esa bocanada de aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo. Escuchó como Karofsky instigaba a Noah – _"No seas quejilla, imbécil" _– a que se levantara y en pocos segundos los dos se habían largado del lugar para perderse tras una esquina. ¿Qué importaba ya si esto la metía en un problema más que grave? Brittany le estaba sonriendo y eso era todo lo que parecía importar ahora.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Santana respirando entrecortadamente. No sabía qué hacer por lo que solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos y pararse tal como lo hacía su hermano cuando intentaba dar una imagen de tipo duro y fuerte.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo – Brittany comenzó a limpiar la ropa de Santana dándole suaves palmaditas para levantar la tierra que la cubría.

- Estoy bien – respondió Santana casi en un susurro, sonrojándose levemente.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento. Brittany fue la primera en romper el silencio riéndose un poco y volviendo a sonreírle de esa manera que a Santana le parecía tan única. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que ver feliz a la chica era lo único que Santana realmente necesitaba. Y aunque seguía sin entender la razón, no iba a cuestionárselo más, no había motivos.

- Mi nombre es Brittany…

- Lo sé, el mío es Santana López.

- Un gusto, gracias por salvarme – y con Brittany tirándola suavemente de la mano, Santana se dejó guiar hacia la enfermería.

Más tarde a Santana la llamarían a la oficina de la directora donde sus padres la estarían esperando con una clara expresión de decepción en sus rostros. Tres días de suspensión y otros cinco en los que debería quedarse como castigo junto a Puckerman y Karofsky a limpiar las salas del primer piso después de clases fueron las consecuencias de su pelea con los chicos. Pero Santana no se arrepentía de nada, por el contrario, se sentía extrañamente mejor que antes.

El segundo día de suspensión Brittany apareció en su casa acompañada por su hermano mayor. Venía a verla y de regalo le entregó un extraño dibujo de un lagarto gigante espantando a dos hombrecitos más pequeños que él.

- Es Godzilla, me lo recordaste cuando peleaste con esos niños malos.

Así que Brittany la veía como un lagarto gigante superhéroe. Santana sonrió y le pidió a su hermano que pegara el dibujo en la puerta del refrigerador; podía lidiar con ello, Santana sería el Godzilla más _badass _que Brittany hubiera visto jamás.

FIN


	2. Lluvia

**Tabla Básica. #2: _Lluvia_**

Su primer beso fue bajo la lluvia, por más cliché que eso suene.

- Tu hermano ya lleva una hora de retraso.

- Lo sé, S, pero él dijo que nos pasaría a buscar de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

La tormenta se había desatado a mitad del entrenamiento, y aunque Sue les gritaba por el megáfono que no fueran un costal de perdedores y siguieran entrenando, todos corrieron a refugiarse luego de que Quinn estuviera a punto de caer desde la punta de la pirámide que habían formado, todo gracias al viento que parecía soplar cada vez con más fuerza. No es que alguien se haya quejado, de todos modos.

Sentadas en uno de los bancos junto a la puerta principal de la escuela, las dos miraban el estacionamiento vacío donde solo los autos de los maestros quedaban aparcados. Con cada minuto que pasaba Brittany se pegaba más a Santana, en su intento por mantener el calor, pero lo corto de sus faldas no ayudaba en lo absoluto a ese propósito. La latina se sacó la bufanda que estaba utilizando y se la tendió a la rubia.

- Tienes frío, ¿cierto? – dijo al ver que la cheerio estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta – si te resfrías, Sylvester de seguro se pondrá furiosa.

- Sí…

Brittany se puso la bufanda y ocultó la mitad de su rostro bajo ella, sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos – Puedo sentir tu aroma, Santy – comentó sonriendo. La aludida miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo y evitar que pudiera ver su sonrisa, que a pesar de ser un gesto casi imperceptible, estaba segura que la otra chica lo notaría. Pasado unos segundos, Santana deslizó su mano hacia la de Brittany y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, después de todo no había nadie alrededor que pudiera verlas.

Pasaron otro par de minutos sin decir nada. La lluvia seguía cayendo y no parecía querer amainar, si seguía así lo más seguro es que mañana suspendieran el entrenamiento también, Sue estaría furiosa – "no cruzarse en el camino de Sylvester hasta que se restauren las prácticas" – anotó mentalmente Santana. De repente Brittany rió por lo bajo, sobresaltando un poco la latina, aunque exteriormente no lo demostrara.

- ¿De qué ríes, B? - preguntó en voz baja, acercando su rostro al de la rubia, quien solo le sonrió pero no le dio ninguna respuesta – oh, vamos, dime…

- Solo me acorde de algo – contestó Brittany, luego de unos segundos de tortuosa espera.

- Ya… ¿y qué es eso que recordabas? – dijo Santana, y luego agregó, con un poco de sarcasmo - si puede saberse, claro.

- ¿Este es un clima muy parecido al de aquella vez, no crees?

Santana se le quedó viendo durante unos instantes, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería la rubia, pero optó por hacerse la desentendida. A pesar de que estaban solas en ese lugar, había temas que la latina prefería no tocar en las inmediaciones de la escuela.

- No sé de qué hablas – terminó diciendo.

Brittany frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo, Santana López - guardó un segundo de silencio, y agregó cuando vio que la chica no respondía - nuestro primer beso.

- Pero eso fue en la casa de Puck, bastante borrachas y enfrente de los chicos, no recuerdo si llovía, B – bromeó Santana.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue a Brittany cruzándose de brazos y alejándose unos cuantos centímetros más. La morena se mordió el labio y pensó que había llegado muy lejos, que tal vez debería disculparse y decir la verdad, era simple y haría feliz a la rubia. Pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca porque justo en ese momento un Cadillac del '58 se detuvo frente a las chicas y escucharon al hermano mayor de Brittany diciéndole que se apresurara. La aludida cogió su bolso y en silencio se dirigió al automóvil, seguida por una silenciosa Santana, quien maldecía al chico por lo bajo, pero que al mismo tiempo le agradecía por salvarla de tal situación.

De igual forma el camino a casa de Brittany apestó y el único que habló en todo el trayecto fue Richard.

- Perdonen la tardanza chicas – les dijo ofreciéndoles de las papas que estaba comiendo - pero hubo un accidente a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y se formó un embotellamiento enorme.

"Sí, claro" – pensó Santana, algo fastidiada – "lo más seguro es que pasaste al McDonald que hay cerca y te quedaste coqueteando con alguna chica de por ahí, idiota."

Sí, fue un trayecto algo silencioso, y cuando llegaron a casa de la rubia la situación no pareció cambiar en lo absoluto. Bajaron lo más rápido posible del auto y corrieron raudas hacia la puerta, donde solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que la mamá de Brittany les abriera y les advirtiera sobre ensuciar la alfombra. Ya en la habitación de la holandesa, esta tomó una polera cualquiera junto con un pantalón largo de buzo y le dijo a Santana que iría a cambiarse, que aprovechara de hacerlo ella también. "Santana, eres una estúpida" – se dijo a sí misma la latina.

Ya era de noche cuando el hermano menor de Brittany les trajo un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y les dijo "Bri, mamá manda a decir que no se vayan a dormir tarde, que por ahora aún tienen clases mañana – un bostezo – aunque si me lo preguntan, es obvio que las suspenderán por la tormenta", el pequeño dejó la bandeja con las tazas aún humeantes en el suelo junto a la puerta y con un gesto de despedida de su manita se fue a acostar. Santana fue a recoger la bandeja en el suelo y se quedó un momento mirando a la chica que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Brittany no había dicho palabra en toda la tarde y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a la rubia, esta seguía mirando la lluvia a través del cristal, ignorando por completo a la latina.

- Fue bajo la lluvia, ¿no? – dijo Santana en voz queda. Brittany siguió en silencio – cuando Sylvester te hizo correr en castigo por haber fallado las volteretas en el entrenamiento.

- Muchas fallaron ese día – comentó la rubia, aún sin mirarla.

- Sí, pero la tomó contigo porque eras la más nueva – suspiró y luego dijeron al unísono – "¡¿Crees que eso es difícil?! Intenta hacerlo con las dos piernas acalambradas, ¡eso sí es difícil!" – las dos rieron y por primera vez en muchas horas las dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Claro que recordaban la primera vez que se habían besado, era una de sus memorias más preciadas, aunque ninguna de las dos lo dijera en voz alta. Había sido un día casi igual de lluvioso, aunque el entrenamiento no se había suspendido. Sue Sylvester andaba más histérica de lo normal, así que los gritos iban y venían, mientras cada uno de ellos se calaba hasta los huesos intentando dar lo mejor de sí y cumplir las expectativas. Muy pocas chicas habían conseguido realizar la última parte de la rutina, que era una combinación en extremo difícil de volteretas y saltos. Santana había sido una de las afortunadas que habían pasado sin pena ni gloria la secuencia, pero Brittany no había logrado el último movimiento, ganándose el regaño de la entrenadora y quince vueltas al campo de futbol por ser nueva.

Ya todos habían abandonado el campo (incluyendo Sue, aunque no sin antes de amenazar a Brittany con sacarla de las Cheerios si no terminaba el castigo), y solo la rubia y Santana quedaban en el lugar. Ya era la decima vuelta de Brittany cuando Santana la vio caer extenuada al suelo, corrió hacia ella y se encontró con una chica tiritando y empapada por la lluvia. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro y sus cabellos rubios, algo más oscuros por lo mojados que estaban, se pegaban a su cara y cuello. La latina maldijo a su entrenadora por lo bajo e inmediatamente se sacó su suéter de animadora para ponérselo a Brittany sobre los hombros.

- B, larguémonos de aquí, ya es suficiente – concluyó Santana, tomando a la chica de una mano e intentando levantarla inútilmente, Brittany comenzó a sollozar – vamos, no llores – la cheerio volvió a acuclillarse junto a su amiga, acariciando su mejilla, sin saber muy bien cómo reconfortarla – salgamos de esta lluvia. De seguro ya pescaste un resfriado, no queremos agravarlo más.

- Pero la entrenadora Sue dijo que me sacaría del equipo si… - otro nuevo sollozo.

- No le hagas caso a esa bruja, eres la mejor bailarina que ella tiene, por favor B.

- Pero…

Lo único que Santana quería en ese momento era poder reconfortar a la chica a su lado, porque no le gustaba verla triste, mucho menos verla llorar. Pero ella era bastante mala en esas cosas y en ese exacto minuto, en el cual más los necesitaba, su cerebro no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hacer a Brittany feliz sin ocurrírsele realmente cómo hacerlo. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin analizarlo siquiera, pura intuición.

Cuando los labios de Santana se unieron a los de Brittany, esta inmediatamente dejó de llorar y por unos segundos abrió los ojos, sorprendida, aunque inmediatamente después los cerró para disfrutar de aquella caricia que hacía a su corazón acelerarse y a sus mejillas sonrojarse. El beso no debe haber durado más de un par de segundos, pero eso bastó para que Brittany siguiera sin miramientos a una avergonzada Santana que no le dirigió la mirada hasta que llegaron a los vestuarios.

- Perdóname, B, algunas veces suelo ser una tonta – se disculpó Santana, tomando una de las manos de Brittany para arrastrarla hacia la cama.

- Para mala suerte de las dos, sueles serlo la mayoría del tiempo – contestó la aludida, besando a la chica que la atraía hacia sí, recostándola en las blancas sabanas de la cama.

- ¿Alguna forma en que pueda compensártelo? – una a una las ropas fueron siendo dejadas de lado.

- No lo sé… – Santana besó el cuello de la rubia y esta dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios antes de comenzar a desabrochar el sujetador de la morena – tendremos que desobedecer a mamá, creo que no dormiremos esta noche.

- Parece que no – fue la única respuesta de Santana, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la falda de Brittany – demos gracias a la lluvia por eso.

- Si, demos gracias a la lluvia.

Cuando por fin se deshicieron de la última prenda y Brittany apagó a tientas la luz de su velador, Santana sonrió contra el pecho de la rubia y deseó que las noches como aquella siguieran existiendo y que los besos bajo la lluvia nunca se terminaran.

* * *

**N. de A.: **_Comments are love :3_


	3. Despedida

**Tabla Básica. #5: Despedida**

Sentada en una de las orillas de la cama, Santana intenta distinguir algo a través de la negrura que la rodea. Por alguna razón esa noche parece mucho más oscura que ninguna otra, más oscura y más triste. Por un momento cree que sus ojos han comenzado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero cae en su error cuando se da cuenta de que, por más que lo intente, lo único que logra ver claramente son las luces halógenas del reloj despertador, el cual desde la mesita de noche le indica que ya viene siendo hora de marcharse. Siente una brisa fría sobre su espalda desnuda y mira hacia la ventana que la noche anterior olvidaron cerrar. _"¿Habrán visto algo los vecinos?"_ – se preguntó, recordando que el chico de al lado es un verdadero acosador de Brittany. Negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa algo afligida, luego se dijo –_"ahora mismo ese es un detalle sin importancia, ¿no?"._ La chica se levantó y de puntillas, haciendo el menor ruido posible, se encaminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla, al hacerlo solo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que el calor, que parecía haber escapado, volviera a la habitación poco a poco. Iba a cerrar las cortinas, pero se quedó un momento mirando el paisaje desde aquella ventana. Habían cambiado muy pocas cosas desde la primera vez que se parara en ese mismo lugar y contemplara el paisaje que Brittany veía todos los días al despertar; le gustaba contemplar las fachadas de las casas, pintadas de inviolable blanco marfil, todas iguales, todas con sus detalles cuidados hasta lo más mínimo, tal cual se espera de los suburbios norteamericanos. Todas perfectas, todos sus moradores felices. Una de las cosas que quería llevarse consigo era aquel paisaje, porque era el lugar donde aquella chica vivía, esa chica a la que se le hacía tan fácil hacerla sonreír y acelerar su corazón como ninguna otra persona. Suspiró apenada y cerró por fin las cortinas, sumiéndose en una negrura aún más espesa y pesada que antes.

Caminó de vuelta a su lado de la cama, recogiendo en el camino la ropa que había perdido la noche anterior. Podía decirse que esa era una de las habilidades de las que Santana se sentía orgullosa: siempre recordaba los lugares exactos donde había ido perdiendo prendas. Podría decirse que era una técnica que había practicado y perfeccionado en múltiples ocasiones, y aunque se le hacía más difícil diferenciar su ropa de la de Brittany que de la Puck o cualquier otro chico, nunca fallaba. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de las tonterías en las que pensaba, _"sí, soy una maldita experta en el asunto"_ –se dijo a la vez que terminaba de ponerse la ropa interior y comenzaba a arreglar sus calcetines. En eso sintió como algo se movía a su lado. Brittany salía de entre la sabanas y luego de unos minutos se le quedaba mirando, recordándole a Santana lo que había venido a hacer la noche anterior y como había terminado en algo muy distinto a lo que se había imaginado. Aunque tampoco es que aquello la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, después de todo, las cosas siempre habían sido así entre ellas. Las dos chicas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir la presencia de la otra, pero a la vez, por alguna razón en la cual ninguna quería pensar por el momento, se sentían más lejos que nunca.

La habitación se volvió más fría, a pesar de que la ventana ya no estaba abierta y el calor no parecía escapar por ningún lado.

Esa noche no era muy distinta a todas las anteriores que habían pasado juntas. Como siempre, Santana era la primera en despertar, zafándose con delicadeza del abrazo de Brittany y moviéndose en silencio, siempre intentando no interrumpir el sueño de la otra cheerio. Lo que sentía inmediatamente después eran escalofríos, porque Brittany estaba muy calentita a esas alturas e inmediatamente la invadían las ganas de volver a tumbarse junto a la chica y esperar a que amaneciera juntas. Parecía que ellas siempre habían vivido de sueños irrealizables. Pasado un buen rato era Brittany quien despertaba al darse cuenta de que _"Santy Bear"_ había desaparecido de su lado. Apareciendo bajo las sabanas se estiraba y desperezaba de manera algo exagerada, terminando por botar la mitad de la ropa de cama al suelo. Santana reiría ante esto y medio vestida se sentaría junto a Brittany para abrazarla y hallarse sumergida nuevamente en el calor que esa pálida piel le ofrece, besarla en los labios –"_Buenos días, B_"- y susurrarle que vuelva a dormir porque aún falta un buen par de horas para el amanecer. Sí, esa noche no parecía ser diferente a las otras, pero había un pequeño detalle que lo cambiaba – _"lo arruinaba…"_ - todo: esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntas, y las dos tenían la certeza de que sería así.

Era una sensación extraña para las dos, como nauseas en sus estómagos y una molestia constante en sus pechos. Más tarde sería Brittany quien admitiría, mucho más fácilmente que Santana, que era dolor lo que invadía sus corazones en ese momento. Dolor a la separación, quién como un ave de caza, se cernía sobre ellas implacable. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, los justos para que Santana terminara de vestirse. El reloj emitió tres pitidos, cada uno separado por cinco segundos, dando a conocer con ello que terminaba una hora y comenzaba una nueva. Brittany suspiró y la latina se quedó inmóvil sin saber que esperar, podía sentir esos ojos azules clavándose en su espalda como estacas de hielo e imaginar a la vez que estarían lo bastante llorosos como para hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Por eso Santana seguía dándole la espalda a la rubia, a pesar de que sabía que en esa oscuridad nunca podría distinguir a simple vista las facciones de Brittany, mucho menos sus ojos. Pero nunca había soportado verla llorar.

Pasó un minuto y entonces una mano temblorosa e insegura se deslizó sobre lo que quedaba de las sabanas en la cama, llegando antes de lo que pensaba a la espalda de Santana; luego de un momento de duda, esos dedos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la piel morena, trazando nuevamente los caminos que recorrieran la noche anterior. Se preocupaban por memorizarlo todo y dejar huella a la vez. La latina siguió tan inmóvil como en un principio, sin poder decidir si lo mejor era detener o no esa caricia, memorizando también cada detalle del suave tacto de Brittany. Luego vendría una segunda mano que provocaría escalofríos de placer en la espalda de Santana, erizando los cabellos de su cuerpo; comenzaría su recorrido en la cintura de la chica, trayendo como consecuencia que los centímetros entre las dos se redujeran a insignificantes milímetros. Con su aliento muy cerca del oído de Santana, Brittany continuó el tortuoso recorrido que había comenzado a través de la anatomía de la latina. Primero fue su cintura y su abdomen, pálidas manos que se internaban bajo el rojo uniforme de animadora, maniobrando hábilmente entre los puntos que sabían, estimulaban a la morena; poco a poco unos dedos comenzarían a ascender hacia el pecho de Santana, donde se dedicarían por largo rato a sentir el acelerado latir del corazón de la chica, todo mientras con la otra mano Brittany rodeaba la cintura de Santana y atraía su cuerpo hasta pegarlo con el de ella. Sus brazos, sus manos junto con cada uno de sus dedos, sus hombros y clavículas, su cuello, cada centímetro del cuerpo de la latina era recorrido por las diestras manos de la holandesa, ávidas de nuevas memorias y sensaciones que sabían en poco tiempo ya no podrían sentir más.

Por un momento Santana pensó que se desvanecería en medio del placer y la angustia que aquellas caricias le generaban. Se sentía como un fantasma que poco a poco iba desmaterializándose en el aire, transformándose en polvo, en partículas y en recuerdos, solo para transformarse en la nada misma llegando al final. Podía percibir el intenso deseo de Brittany por mantenerla a su lado, por grabarla en su mente tal cual lo hiciera ella anoche cuando recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia marcándolo con sus besos. Fue en ese momento en que una de las manos de Brittany llegó al rostro de Santana. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, o al menos así lo sintieron las dos chicas. Los dedos de la rubia se humedecieron con un líquido cálido que parecía caer por las mejillas de Santana. Brittany soltó un pequeño ruidito de exclamación, pero inmediatamente calló, emocionada.

Santana estaba llorando.

Poco a poco ese llanto mudo se apoderó también de Brittany. Y el contraste que siempre las caracterizo fue haciéndose presente. Por un lado estaba la rubia, temblando y sollozando, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sollozar más fuerte y de paso despertar a sus padres, lo cual empeoraría aún más la situación; por el otro lado estaba Santana, quién se odiaba por no poder contener las lagrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos, con los puños y los dientes apretados lo más fuerte que podía, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de girarse y abrazar a la chica que se deshacía de pena a su lado. Pero el condenado reloj despertador, impertérrito, volvió a emitir aquellos tres pitidos insensibles que les volvían a recordar que la hora de la partida ya había sido retrasada mucho tiempo.

Santana se puso de pie, pero las manos de Brittany se aferraron a su falda, impidiéndole marchar.

- San… - la llamó la chica, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Por el contrario, la latina dio dos pasos cortos hacia la puerta con cuidado de no botar a Brittany – _"su Brittany"_ -, pero la rubia no la soltó. Los dedos de la animadora se aferraron aún más fuerte a los tablones de la falda, arrugándolos – Santana… S-San… no te vayas…

- No… - fue la única palabra que pudo formular la aludida – N-No, B…

"_No me llames de esa manera"_ – hubiera querido decir Santana, cerrando con fuerza los ojos – _"No tiene que ser así…"_ No es que no le gustara la manera en que Brittany la llamaba, _"No lo hagas más difícil…"_, tampoco es que le molestara el hecho de que la chica intentara detenerla, no era nada por ese estilo. Si no que… todo era culpa de esa dulce voz, era el tono de voz que empleaba la chica, cómo pronunciaba su nombre, nadie nunca lo había dicho de esa manera, acariciando con sus labios cada una de las letras que lo conformaban; con tanto cariño, tanto deseo, y ahora, con tanta desesperación que llegaba a doler. Por un según las piernas de Santana flaquearon y dudaron en si dar un paso más en dirección contraria a la que su corazón le indicaba ir, por un segundo la latina tuvo la certeza absoluta de que mandaría al diablo todo y se quedaría al lado de esa chica, pero entonces Brittany volvió a pronunciar su nombre y la hizo volver a la realidad. Lo que más le dolía en ese momento a Santana era el hecho de que no volvería a escuchar nunca más su nombre ser pronunciado por esos labios. Sentirse tan querida por alguien era su tesoro más preciado y perderlo de esta manera le parecía tan desgarrador que… _"Por favor, B, déjame marchar"_ – suplicó.

Cuando la latina por fin logró caminar los pocos metros que la separaban de la salida y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, pudo sentir literalmente como el destino apuñalaba su corazón hasta hacerlo trizas. _"Hijo de perra"_ – lo insultó, dirigiéndole una amarga mueca de odio.

Minutos antes de que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran las calles de Lima, Ohio, Santana López salía sin decir una palabra de la casa de Brittany. Sin importarle el frío que pudiera hacer o lo solitaria que son las calles a esa hora. Pasa de largo la desolada parada de autobuses y cruza la calle sin preocuparse por ver si viene o no algún automóvil, estaba segura que no le importaría en lo más mínimo si un auto – _"o mejor un camión, para asegurarnos…" _– la atropellara en ese mismo instante - _"así me libraría de este vacío."_ En silencio se encamina hacia su hogar para cambiarse y luego dirigirse al aeropuerto. Cuando llega a su casa y su hermano le abre la puerta, preguntándole porque está llorando, la latina se limita a responder que el brillo del sol le molesta en los ojos. Sube rápidamente los escalones y se encierra en su pieza, no quiere llegar tarde y perder su vuelo.

Al mismo tiempo Brittany se aferra al blazer de las cheerios que Santana dejara atrás, hundiendo su rostro en él y preguntándose por cuánto tiempo se mantendría impregnado el aroma de la latina en la tela. Se sentía rodeada por ese aroma, como si Santana no se hubiera marchado, como si nunca la hubiera dejado atrás. Brittany siempre había creído que estarían juntas, felices por toda la eternidad, tal cual lo decían las películas de Disney. Y ella desde pequeña había creído religiosamente en el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_. Quinn se lo había comentado hace ya unos años, que ella parecía vivir en una burbuja donde nada malo podía pasar y el mundo solo era color de arcoíris con patitos y cachorros… y era verdad, solo que había un pequeño detalle que nadie parecía conocer: su pequeño mundo privado se mantenía a salvo del exterior todo gracias a Santana, y con su partida era como encontrarse con la realidad de golpe. Y a Brittany nunca le había gustado sentirse perdida. Lo peor es que no conocía la salida de ese laberinto en el que se iba internando y el miedo comenzaba a invadirla a raudales.

El miedo de salir al mundo y encontrar que los colores de este se habían marchado junto con Santana.

Horas más tarde un avión con destino a California salía del aeropuerto.

Ninguna de las dos pensaba que lo que hicieron había sido lo mejor. Santana debía marcharse para asistir a la UCLA y había venido a despedirse. Brittany le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, sin saber que se proponía la latina con esto. Santana nunca había sido una chica de discursos, mucho menos de explicaciones o despedidas. Así que por un rato se entretuvieron hablando de las cosas que habían pasado juntas en todos esos años, desde que se conocieran en el pre-escolar hasta que se graduaron de McKinley. Pero llegaron a un momento en que ninguna de las dos sabía que decir y por fin Brittany soltó la pregunta tan temida por las dos: _"¿A qué has venido, S?"_ – la única respuesta de la latina fue un beso desesperado en los labios de la rubia, profundizándolo con su lengua y con sus manos deseosas por hacerle saber a esa chica lo mucho que la amaba. Sí, Santana nunca había sido una chica de palabras, pero siempre fue una persona de contacto.

Y esa noche, en la habitación que tan bien conocían las dos, con las sabanas impregnadas del aroma que tanto enloquecía a Santana y con los cuerpos de las dos fundiéndose por última vez; entre gemidos, susurros y confesiones al oído, las dos chicas se decían adiós.

En la última noche de sus vidas.

"_Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida  
y esta noche he venido tan solo, a que nos demos el último polvo.  
Quizá parezca pedir demasiado, pero yo sé que tú también lo has deseado  
si mañana se termina todo, será después de nuestro último polvo"._

-Caramelos de Cianuro, El Último Polvo-

* * *

  
**N. de A.: **Ok, este capitulo es algo Angst. ¿Y es que la vida no es color de rosa, cierto? _Comments are love :3_


	4. Café

**Tabla Básica. #4: Café**

"_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado."  
_- Pablo Neruda, poeta chileno -

El reloj despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre y Santana abrió los ojos tal cual lo hacía cada día: de a poco, con cuidado de no dejar entrar mucha luz de una vez. No le gustaba el dolor que podía causar la hiriente luminiscencia del amanecer cuando entraba de manera brusca en la retina. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación. Al despertador le tomó los mismos segundos de siempre en detener aquel pitido tan estresante que no terminaba de agradar a la latina, pero había sido Brittany quien lo había comprado así que no se quejaba. Suspiró cuando la habitación volvió a sumirse en un plácido silencio y el único sonido que podía distinguirse era el de la respiración acompasada de la chica a su lado. Santana se giró con cuidado para poder observar el rostro durmiente de la rubia. Sonrió cuando sintió el aliento de la chica en su rostro y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de esta, rozando algunos cabellos rebeldes en el camino.

Se levantó cuando escuchó a su vecino cerrar la puerta de su respectiva casa y partir al trabajo. Aún algo somnolienta se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó un pantalón de buzo y una de sus poleras domingueras, y es que no planeaba asistir hoy a clases. Después de todo era fin de año y ya había aprobado las materias teóricas, solo le quedaban las lecciones prácticas. El mundo seguramente no se acabaría si hoy Santana López decidía no salir de su hogar. Bajó los escalones, dando un pequeño salto para evitar el último tramo, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno como hacía todas las mañanas. Hoy sería el mismo café con leche para ella y jugo de naranja para Brittany, lo acompañarían con tostadas y puede que con mermelada o mantequilla.

El hervidor emitió un silbido para avisar que el agua ya había hervido, Santana estaba a punto de llenar una taza con el líquido caliente cuando se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar los pasos ligeros de Brittany en el piso superior. Lo más seguro es que estuviera buscando media dormida algo que ponerse. Por el sonido la latina podía adivinar cada uno de los pasos que daba la rubia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no podía encontrar su polera favorita de Buggs Bunny y se había puesto a dar pequeños saltitos de frustración.

- ¡Está en el cesto de la ropa sucia, tendrás que ponerte otra cosa, B! – gritó mientras terminaba de preparar su café.

Ya estaba sentada a la mesa con el desayuno listo, cuando Brittany apareció bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras que hacían a Santana sonrojar, levemente y sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- Algún día seré yo la que prepare el desayuno, San – afirmó la rubia, caminando hacia ella para plantar un tierno beso en la frente de la latina.

- Eso si algún día logras despertar con la alarma y no por el vacío a tu lado.

Las dos sonrieron y se besaron, tranquilamente, disfrutando de la sensación que se regalaban la una a la otra. Las manos de Santana comenzaron a internarse por debajo de la polera de la rubia, y Brittany sonrió contra los labios de la latina. Sentándose en su regazo rompió el beso y las dos rieron.

- ¿Acaso no quieres desayunar?

Santana se limitó a sonreír y besar la mejilla de Brittany, antes de darle su primer sorbo al café recién preparado. No pudo evitar quemarse un poco porque el agua seguía estando muy caliente, pero así era como le gustaba el café. Sentía que aquella sensación en extremo cálida la terminaba de despertar, a pesar de que había veces en que se pasaba de lista y terminaba con la lengua quemada por dos o tres días y sin poder saborear cualquier otro tipo de comida. Brittany comenzó a untar con mermelada una de las tostadas que había preparado la latina y Santana se la quedó observando mientras hacía aquella tarea, absorta en sus pensamientos.

No sabía por qué, pero supuso que era porque su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido o de manera diferente, y es que empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior. No podía identificar el sentimiento. No había pasado nada inusual ese día. No sabía la razón exacta por la que había decidido quedarse en casa – _"Hoy no voy a ir a clases, B"_ -, ni por qué no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia – _"¿Paso algo en la universidad, S?"_. Era la misma chica con la que Santana había pasado todos los días de estos últimos cinco años, con quien desayunaba y con quien dormía, con quien se sentaba en la sala a ver películas y a la que siempre invitaba a cenar cuando el dinero les sobraba, la misma chica de ojos azules que ahora la observaba algo desconcertada – _"¿San, sucede algo?"_. Cerró los ojos y tomó un segundo sorbo de su café, cuando sintió la tan conocida quemazón en la garganta una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea que la hizo sonreír.

Hoy era el día. El momento.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Brittany ya se estaba levantando para ir a atenderlo cuando Santana la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a permanecer en su regazo – _"San, el teléfono está sonando, puede ser algo importante"_ -, pero solo recibió un beso en los labios como respuesta. La latina la besaba sin otra pretensión que disfrutar de la caricia. Era un beso diferente, sin deseo, solo amor, devoción.

- ¿Brittany, te casarías conmigo? – susurró Santana tras romper suavemente el beso entre las dos.

La rubia se quedó en silencio durante largos treinta segundos, una eternidad en la que el corazón de Santana pareció detenerse y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara para ser reemplazada por una clara mueca de preocupación, dolor, vergüenza, tristeza, un mar de emociones mezcladas.

- ¿No quieres…? – el tono inseguro y poco característico en la voz de la latina logró traer de vuelta a Brittany, quien con un pequeño gritito de emoción se lanzó a abrazar a Santana, provocando que casi cayeran de espaldas con todo y silla.

- ¡Claro que quiero! Estaría muy feliz de ser tu esposa, Santana – contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Santana se limitó a abrazar a su futra esposa y comenzar a besarla de nuevo, esta vez muy apasionadamente. Cuando Brittany, entre pequeñas risitas y sonrisas, estaba a punto de lograr que la latina se deshiciera de su polera, las chicas recordaron que se encontraban en la cocina y sin detener los besos ni las caricias lograron subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerraron la puerta y se entregaron a la alegría del momento.

Sus ropas quedaron olvidadas en el camino, al igual que el café de Santana sobre la mesa. La latina lo encontraría más que frío cuando bajara esa noche a por un vaso de agua. Lo miraría y sin pensárselo lo calentaría en el microondas.

Después de todo, tomar su café favorito era la mejor forma de celebrar que estaba comprometida y de seguro más sano que el típico cigarrillo después de una tarde agitada.

- A nuestra salud, B – susurró alzando la taza de café en al aire para luego tomársela de inmediato.

Fue la única vez en la vida en que la quemazón del café caliente le pareció la sensación más agradable entre todas las demás.

* * *

**N. de A.: **Esta con la historia siguiente van a ser fluff, ligeritas. Con todo lo del terremoto en Chile no me puedo deprimir mas continuando mis otros Angst, asi que aqui les dejo este fluff cortito, ojala sea de su agrado. _Comments are love :3_


	5. Escalera

**Tabla Básica. #18: Escaleras**

Santana estaba en la enfermería y todo era por culpa de Brittany.

O al menos eso era lo que le gustaría pensar. Sabía que la realidad no era exactamente como ella la veía, pero de todos modos seguía tan avergonzada y molesta consigo misma, que la única cosa que la tranquilizaba era echarle la culpa de todo a la rubia.

Todo había comenzado cuando la entrenadora Sylvester la había llamado aparte al término del entrenamiento y le había dicho (gritado) que sus movimientos eran lentos y que esa grasa - _"¡¿Qué grasa?!"_ - acumulada en su trasero parecía estarle pesando porque había saltado menos centímetros de lo que acostumbraba y muchos menos de los que ella le exigía. La latina solo podía callar y escuchar cada una de las reprimendas, cada una más fuerte e hiriente que la anterior. Pero, tan seria como estaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en cuan avergonzada estaba y en cuanto deseaba golpear la cara de esa hurraca. Sue hubiera alabado su pasión o algo por el estilo. Y lo habría hecho si eso no significara la expulsión inmediata de las cheerios y de la escuela, en ese orden de importancia. Así que calló y cuando la mujer frente a ella se quedó en silencio, mirándola como si fuera el eslabón más débil del equipo, solo se limitó a marcharse en dirección a las duchas.

Luego de un baño helado para bajar las revoluciones (cosa que no funcionó en absoluto), Santana salió hecha una furia de los vestuarios, porque si no era Sylvester la que le gritaba iba a hacerlo la profesora de biología cuando llegara tarde a su clase. Y lo más seguro es que la mandara con el director a buscar pase. Definitivamente, el día estaba acumulando puntos para convertirse en uno de los peores que ha vivido hasta ahora.

Fue en la escalera cuando de repente toda esa rabia contenida se esfumó en un instante. Todo gracias a una vista que logró dejarla sin aliento.

Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras escuchó esa voz que tan bien conocía, alzo la vista y se topó con Brittany subiendo con alguna otra cheerio las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Pero fue una cosa aún más específica lo que llamó su atención. _"Bonito"_ – dijo sin pensar la latina cuando sus ojos se posaron en las piernas de la rubia y lo que iba quedando descubierto a medida que esta ultima seguía subiendo uno a uno los escalones, con sus caderas moviéndose de forma sugerente (según Santana) y con la corta falda de las animadoras, que con cada escalón iba perdiendo más y más su función de "tapar" la parte inferior de Brittany, parecía que el cerebro de la latina había dejado de funcionar de manera correcta. El sonrojo de Santana era claramente visible y ni siquiera llegaba a pestañear de lo atenta que estaba. Su corazón se aceleró y parecía que se había olvidado de respirar.

Fue la primera vez que notó el deseo que sentía por la rubia, por su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y su pálida piel, aunque en ese momento no fuera consciente de aquello.

- ¡Hey, baby! – le gritó Puck desde la base de las escaleras.

No pudo evitarlo. Gritó por la sorpresa y por el nerviosismo de que la hubiera pillado _in fraganti_. Trastabilló, cosa no recomendada si te encuentras en mitad de una escalera, y sin poder sujetarse de nada cayó hacia atrás. Lo último que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de Brittany, lo último que sintió fue como alguien intentaba detener su caída y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de alguien que la llamaba por su nombre, desesperada. Luego se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

Despertó media hora después en la enfermería.

Lo primero que vio fueron las luces de neón sobre ella, que no ayudaron a atenuar el dolor de cabeza y el mareo que sentía. Se sentó en la camilla donde la habían dejado reposando y se palpó sin mucho cuidado la parte de atrás de su cabeza, entre los cabellos pudo notar como un chichón se le había ido formando con el paso de los minutos. Maldijo por lo bajo y escuchó una risita a su lado. Miró hacia la esquina de donde había provenido y se encontró con Puck, quien sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿De qué te ríes, tonto?

El chico no hizo caso y con su caminar característico fue a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando la chica se quejó por segunda vez del dolor de cabeza, Puck volvió a reírse, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de la latina.

- Vamos, ¿de qué te ríes? Tú no estás en mejores condiciones que yo.

- Pues… - el del mohawk le dirigió una mirada divertida y comentó, poniendo un especial énfasis en la última palabra – Santana López, eres una… _pervertida_.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- No intentes negarlo, me di cuenta perfectamente de cómo le mirabas el trasero a Brittany – le contestó el chico soltando esta vez una gran risotada – vaya, vaya, debo decir que fue una revelación bastante interesante… - se fijó en la cara de enojo de Santana – no te preocupes, amor, me parece bastante _hot_ que mires de esa manera a tu mejor amiga.

Era lo único que faltaba. Puck, el _me_ _tiro_ _a todas las chicas del instituto, incluida sus madres_ Puck, la estaba acusando de ser una pervertida. Lo que el chico recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro _made in_ Santana López y un gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio.

Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su existencia.

- Jódete, Puck.

* * *

**N. de A.:** Otro fluff aun mas cortito. Que lo disfruten. _Comments are love :3_


	6. Disculpa

**Tabla Básica. #10: _Disculpa_**

- Lo siento, San…

Santana hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia el rellano de la puerta, Brittany esperó durante unos interminables segundos por alguna respuesta de parte de la chica y al no obtener ninguna, dio unos pasos inseguros hacia ella.

- De verdad lo siento… - dijo, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Había sido hace solo unas horas atrás. Estaban las dos junto al casillero, Brittany esperando por Santana para ir a clases mientras esta última le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. La latina no podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida orden que la entrenadora les había dado esa mañana. ¿Salir con chicos menores? No tenía sentido en absoluto. Madonna no llegó a donde estaba por estar acostándose con modelos brasileños de la mitad de su edad ni mucho menos. Pero lo que decía Sylvester es ley y a Santana no se le ocurriría ni en mil años contradecirla. Así que tenía que pensar rápido.

Entonces Brittany empezó a contarle de un chico, Wes Brody, de siete años y que jugaba futbol con su hermana pequeña. Por más ridículo que sonara el que estuviera saliendo con alguien de esa edad, Santana de todos modos sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. La verdad era que, además de lo estúpido que sonaba todo ese plan de salir con chicos menores, estaba el hecho de que la latina no quería, por nada del mundo, que alguien saliera con Brittany. Sentía que ningún hombre le estaba a la altura, que todos la podrían herir de uno u otro modo. Pero, ¿estaba ella a la altura de la rubia?

Algo confusa y molesta cerró su casillero de un portazo y se quejó de la mala suerte que tenían de que en McKinley todos los chicos que valían la pena fueran mayores que ellas, lo que en ningún modo significaba que Santana López se rebajaría a salir con una perdedor cualquiera.

Fue entonces cuando Brittany vino con la solución, aunque eso no alegro en ningún modo a la cheerio.

- _¿Hello?_ – dijo la rubia utilizando un tono como de "serás despistada, Santana" - ¡Finn! Su cumpleaños es como tres días antes que el tuyo y… es muy tonto.

- Ya hemos tratado con Finn y nos odia – contestó Santana sin pensar; lo que la preocupaba no era la hecho de que Brittany le estuviera proponiendo que saliera con Finn, ese chico no era de mayor relevancia para ella, lo que le molestaba en cierto sentido era que a Brittany parecía no importarle si ella salía con otros chicos, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado últimamente…

Aun así, la respuesta de la holandesa no se hizo esperar.

- Confía en mí, la manera de hacer que un hombre te siga para siempre… - Brittany bajó la voz de manera casi imperceptible y dijo lo siguiente con un claro tono de complicidad – es tomando su virginidad – Santana intento leer en esos claros ojos lo que pudieran significar aquellas palabras, y luego de un momento Brittany agregó, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia alguna – Madonna escribió una canción sobre eso.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa molestosa puntada en el pecho, aunque esta vez había sido mucho más fuerte y Santana estaba segura de haberla sentido muy cerca de su corazón. Lo único que podía pensar la cheerio ahora era que a Brittany no le importaba si ella salía o se acostaba con otros chicos. Que le propusiera algo así… - "¿Qué te sucede, tonta?" - fue solo por un segundo, pero el dolor de aquella punzada se pudo observar en el rostro de la latina, en como fruncía el ceño durante un instante y tragaba un poco de saliva. Pero el orgullo también se encontraba en su ser, y este hizo que la máscara que siempre llevaba consigo hiciera aparición. Santana López sonrió y con paso sensual se acercó a Finn, quien se encontraba a pocos metros guardando sus cuadernos en su casillero.

- Hola, Finnocente.

Brittany terminó de arreglarse, y miró por sobre su hombro hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se alejó hacia la clase del Sr. Shuester.

Santana bajó del auto de Finn con una clara mueca de disgusto. ¿Este era el lugar "perfecto" del que el tonto hablaba? Era un motel de poca monta en los suburbios de Lima, y con un nombre como ese - _"Paradise of Love"_ - del tipo cursi y patético, la latina no daba un centavo por ver como sus interiores serían. Deseó por un momento no haberle ofrecido tal trato a Finn. Pero, mientras su interior se retorcía y su corazón rogaba porque diera media vuelta y exigiera que la llevaran de vuelta a casa, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, autómatas, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba subiendo por unas desvencijadas escaleras hacia su habitación, metros más atrás la seguía Finn, quien acaba de pagar por unas cuantas horas de uso.

La habitación que Finn había elegido no podía ser más del desagrado de Santana. Era como si una ancianita se hubiera ocupado de arreglarlo todo. Había dos o tres lámparas esparcidas por la habitación, las cuales despedían una luz amarillenta y no daban toda la claridad que a la latina le gustaría. El papel de muralla en tonos pastel, los cuadros con flores y la cama con sabanas que no parecían del todo limpias; incluso el hecho de que desde la ventana podías notar las luces del gran letreo iluminado que rezaba _MOTEL Paradise of Love: Donde tus fantasías se vuelven una realidad_, todo le parecía aberrante a Santana, y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que pasaron por aquella habitación antes que ellos. De repente creyó poder escuchar sus gemidos, sus risas y sus conversaciones _aftersex_, sus gemidos agonizantes e incluso suplicas. Movió bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando alejar aquellos sonidos –"por Dios… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?".

Escuchó cómo tras ella Finn se encerraba rápidamente en el baño, seguramente abrumado por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo.

- Mucho para él… - susurró.

La cheerio se quitó el abrigo lentamente y por un momento agradeció que el chico se tuviera que encerrar por estar muerto de miedo, tener que cambiarse frente a él hubiera sido aun más embarazoso de lo que toda esta situación ya era. Cuando terminó de ponerse el pequeño camisón rosa que había elegido para la ocasión dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se echó sobre la cama, la que era más blanda de lo se pudiera pensar, a esperar.

- En un minuto – gritó Finn desde el baño, Santana pudo imaginárselo perfectamente frente al espejo, con su cara de perdedor y aun sin poder creer que fuera a perder su virginidad con Santana _fucking_ López. Soltó una pequeña risita pero inmediatamente la reemplazó por una fría seriedad.

¿De verdad era la habitación lo que le parecía así de aberrante? O era el hecho de dormir con alguien a quien realmente no deseaba ni menos aun quería. Miró el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda y durante un instante vio claramente lo feliz que estaba Brittany de obtener aquellos brazaletes de amistad, a pesar de que Santana estaba segura de que aquel hippie en la playa las había estafado. En los meses en que lo había poseído, la latina nunca se había quitado aquel brazalete, pero en esa oportunidad lo creyó oportuno. No era ella misma esa noche, no quería serlo, ella era solo de una persona y no pensaba compartir aquello con el tonto de Finn.

Lo último en lo que alcanzó a pensar antes de que el chico apareciera por la puerta del baño fue en el rostro de Brittany; y sintió como el corazón se le rompía un poco por dentro.

La noche transcurrió sin inconvenientes y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estuvo pendiente todo el tiempo de su celular, el cual había dejado sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Brittany no llamó ni mando ni un mensaje de texto, el celular se mantuvo en doloroso silencio toda la velada.

- ¿Crees que tienen servicio a la habitación en este lugar? – preguntó Santana para romper el silencio que se había impuesto entro los dos, no es que de verdad quisiera hablar con Finn, pero tampoco quería que la dejaran sola con sus pensamientos… menos con sus sentimientos - Porque quiero una hamburguesa – se puso a buscar algún tipo de informativo en el cajón de la cómoda.

- Pensé que me sentiría diferente después – susurró Finn, mirando al vacío.

- Sí, bueno, he notado que se necesitan 20 o más veces antes de sentir completamente la sensación de satisfacción – era una mentira, pero había descubierto que a esa altura ella ya había aprendido a fingir bastante bien con los chicos, solo una persona la había hecho sentir diferente… - No hay menú así que tendrás que llevarme a algún restaurant de hamburguesas.

Finn seguía mirando el vacío con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro… o tal vez de asco. Asco consigo mismo por lo que había hecho, asco de todo el lugar, incluso del aire que se sentía extrañamente denso; el olor a sudor también era perceptible. Finn se sentía como ella en un principio y, para qué mentir, como se estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Era la sensación que había tenido las veces en que se había acostado con Puck y con ese otro par de chicos del equipo de basquetbol: estar sumergiéndose inevitablemente en la oscuridad mas infinita, una sustancia densa que se apoderaba de su ser, se adentraba en su cuerpo y aprisionaba su corazón. Una oscuridad de la cual no podía alejarse, y de la que intentaba escapar cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad, un momento de claridad, solo para caer aun más profundo al segundo siguiente. Dolía y por un instante sintió compasión por Finn y por ella. Eran como dos chicos que acaban de entender que se hallaban perdidos y muy lejos del rumbo deseado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

- No siento nada… - fue la respuesta del chico, llegando a una conclusión - porque no significó nada…

Santana miró fijamente al chico a su lado, sabiendo que tenía razón y que él había dicho las palabras que ella había entendido hace mucho tiempo atrás pero que nunca se había atrevido a admitir. Desvió la vista, dolorida y avergonzada, y observó el cielo a través de la ventana. Aún era de noche y eran pocas las estrellas que se podían ver, todas muy pequeñitas, ellas la hicieron sentirse más insignificante que nunca en su vida.

Y todavía quedaban un buen par de horas antes del amanecer.

- Vamos, creo que yo también necesito una hamburguesa…

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Finn la dejó frente al portal de su casa, se despidieron con un frío gesto con la mano y sin dirigirse una segunda mirada, Santana se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de su hogar, mientras el chico encendía el motor de su auto para marcharse apenas ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Un apacible silencio la envolvió y pudo escuchar a lo lejos las tranquilas respiraciones de sus padres y hermanos; los envidió, porque en los sueños uno puede serle indiferente a las preocupaciones y al caótico mundo que te rodea, y aunque los problemas pueden perseguirte en forma de pesadillas, siempre puedes encontrar soluciones a ellos… por más imposibles que estas parezcan en la realidad.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo se sintió muy cansado y solo podía pensar en darse un baño e hundirse inmediatamente entre las sabanas de su cama, incluso evaluaba la idea de faltar mañana a la escuela, aunque eso significara cuarenta vueltas al campo de futbol y perder un par de privilegios durante una semana por faltar a la práctica. Sylvester estaría furiosa, pero poco le importaba eso ahora; lo único que quería Santana era cerrar sus ojos y olvidar a Brittany durante una hora o dos.

Pero muchas veces el destino no nos es favorable o nos hace sufrir más de la cuenta. Esto lo pensó Santana cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente. Su garganta se secó y pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban. Le dieron ganas de reír… o tal vez eran ganas de llorar, no lo sabía con seguridad. Brittany la observaba en silencio; sabía por la manera en que movía sus labios sin emitir palabra alguna que quería decirle algo, pero las palabras simplemente no surgían. Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de explicar su presencia en la habitación de la latina, esta le había dado la espalda y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejando nuevamente a la rubia sola en aquella habitación.

Santana se encerró en el baño, queriendo dar un portazo pero aguantándose para no despertar a sus padres – "¿qué mier… por qué estaba justamente ella en su habitación?" -, pensó con exasperación, no es que se esperara que alguien estuviera en su habitación, pero… incluso Rachel Berry hubiera sido mejor que Brittany en ese momento. Se afirmó en el lavamanos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, simplemente no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Por esta noche su corazón ya estaba muy agotado para más lucha, ahora mismo no soportaría la mirada de aquellos ojos que le parecían tan puros. Miró la bañera y sin pensarlo abrió la llave del agua helada. Se sentía sucia.

El agua no tardó más de cinco minutos en llenar más de la mitad de la bañera, y Santana se desnudo en la mitad de ese tiempo. No le importo lo helado del líquido ni que pudiera pescar un resfriado más adelante, simplemente quería despejar su cabeza y por eso se sumergía, sin más tardanzas, en aquel pequeño mar gélido.

Aunque vagamente, aun así pudo escuchar el sonido del pomo de la puerta al girarse y como las persianas emitían un leve chillido, imperceptible en el día, que indicaba que alguien había abierto la puerta.

- Lo siento, San… - la voz de Brittany sonó dolorosamente triste, como los sollozos de un cachorro perdido en la lluvia.

Santana hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia el rellano de la puerta, un esfuerzo que en ese momento parecía enorme, porque lo que más odiaba en el mundo era que Brittany estuviera triste, y odiaba aún más ser la causa de aquella tristeza. Pasaron unos interminables segundos en ese reloj que cada uno lleva dentro, del cual no podemos nunca estar seguros de la duración de sus días, porque puede haber veces en que un día nos parezca un mes y una hora no parezca nada más que un segundo; sí, ese tipo de segundos fueron interminables. Santana no podría estar segura de cuanto fue el tiempo verdadero que Brittany estuvo esperando en la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta de parte de la latina, esta dio unos pasos inseguros hacia ella.

- De verdad lo siento… - dijo la rubia, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Santana cerró los ojos nuevamente y se hundió lo suficiente como para que su nariz estuviera a punto de tocar el agua. No quería escucharla – y al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era escuchar su voz, tocar sus labios y besarla hasta que… -, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente e intento ignorar el hecho de que la chica a su lado se había sentado en el inodoro junto a la bañera y la estaba observando expectante.

- Di algo, San…

"¿Qué esperas que diga? Que me acosté con Finn y lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras lo hacía eran en ti y en lo poco que te importaba…" -, pero algo en su interior se resistía a creer esto. ¿Qué hacía, entonces, Brittany en su casa? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sollozo un poco más fuerte que el anterior, giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de esa chica, sin siquiera analizar lo que haría luego. Pero es que esa chica, esa chica…

- ¿Qué esperas que diga? - repitió, esta vez en una voz, que aunque baja, pudo ser escuchada por Brittany - ¿Qué esperas que diga, Brittany? – dijo de nuevo, alzando la voz esta vez.

- ¿Hoy… estuviste con Finn, cierto?

De nuevo esa maldita punzada. Santana se llevó una mano al pecho y entrecerró los ojos. Esto era completamente ridículo, ella… toda la maldita situación.

- ¿Y qué si estuve con él, Brittany? No es que sea muy importante, ¿no? – odió la forma en que dijo eso, porque pudo notar como su voz tembló con la última pregunta y sabía que Brittany también lo había notado.

- Santana…

- Vamos, B, me acosté con él, tal como lo sugeriste y… - intentó esbozar una sonrisa – funcionó… pronto estaré en la cima de la pirámide soci-…

- ¡Santana! – gritó la rubia.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Brittany se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca y las dos dirigieron una mirada algo asustada a la puerta del baño, escucharon atentas, pero no se escuchó ningún ruido extraño o nuevo en la casa. No habían despertado a nadie.

- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando, Brittany? No puedes llegar y gritar de esa manera… - la reprendió la morena, intentando mantener la voz lo más bajo posible.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, San…

- Sssshhhh – Santana le indicó que bajara la voz – ahora, me puedes decir ¿qué haces aquí?

Brittany la miró por largos segundos a los ojos y Santana se vio imposibilitada de mirar hacia otro lado. Hipnotizada como estaba solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la cheerio.

- S, yo… no quería que te acostaras con Finn.

Punzada. "¡Dios! No me vengas con eso, Brittany, no necesito algo como eso justo ahora…". Santana frunció el ceño y se echó hacia tras en la bañera, cruzándose de brazos y decidida a no mirar Brittany aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Pues vaya forma de hacérmelo saber.

- N-No… no es así, yo… - Brittany se mordió la lengua, enojada consigo misma por no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y tener a Santana desnuda en la bañera tampoco ayudaba… "¡Brit, concéntrate!" – iba a llamarte…

- Pues que yo sepa el celular no sonó en ningún momento.

- Es que…

- Lo hubiera notado, B… créeme que lo hubiera notado – ahora fue Brittany la que sintió esa punzada de dolor al notar esa pisca de tristeza que tanto se esforzaba Santana por ocultar.

- Dejé mi celular en el casillero, lo siento… llamé a tu casa, y tu madre me dijo que habías salido con un chico – la rubia fijó su atención en un par de toallas que colgaban cerca y apretó sus puños inconscientemente, molesta, cosa que para Santana no pasó desapercibida – me dijo que volverías tarde, pero que si era importante lo que tenía que decirte, pues… que podía esperarte acá – las mejillas de Brittany se sonrojaron y la latina sintió algo parecido a mariposas volando en su estomago.

Ninguna de las dos supo que hacer durante los siguientes diez minutos. Cada chica estaba metida en su propia cabeza intentando entender de qué iba todo aquello, peleando al mismo tiempo con todos esos estúpidos temores que parecían encadenarse a su alrededor, enmudeciendo sus voces, hundiéndolas aún más en aquella oscuridad… la oscuridad, Santana ya estaba harta de estar ahí, de una vez por todas tomó valor y se agarró de la esperanza, esa pequeña lucecita en mitad de las sombras, que Brittany le estaba ofreciendo.

- ¿Y qué es lo tan importante que tienes que decirme, B? – dijo al fin la latina, con una voz suave en nada parecida a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar. Incluso Brittany se sorprendió un poco, al notar el miedo y el ansia que reflejaba aquel tono de voz. La esperanza…

- Que yo… no quería que te acostaras con Finn – susurró la rubia, arrodillándose junto a la bañera, intentando encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de la chica frente a si – no quería por nada del mundo que pasaras la noche con él…

- ¿Por qué? – fue entonces cuando Santana miró en los ojos de Brittany y se sumergió en ellos, pero ya no era oscuridad la que la rodeaba, si no una paz tan plena y cristalina como el agua.

Esos ojos, que parecían decirle a gritos que no estaba sola, que ellos la entendían, que esa persona sentía lo mismo que ella. Por toda respuesta, o confirmación según el caso, los labios de Brittany se unieron a los suyos, besándolos como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. Memorizándose como si este fuera el primer y último beso de sus vidas, disfrutando de la sensación, mientras poco a poco iban quedándose sin aire. Cuando por fin se separaron las dos sonreían.

- Somos un par de tontas... – susurro Santana, abrazando a Brittany por el cuello.

- No, algo lentas, puede ser… - agregó Brittany con un susurro en el oído de la latina e inmediatamente después comenzó a besar su cuello, con cuidado pero también con un ardiente deseo – quiero borrarlo… - susurró por último – quiero borrar su esencia de tu cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, Santana abrazó aún más fuerte a Brittany, atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Sin poder evitarlo y con un pequeño grito, la rubia hundió gran parte de uno de sus brazos en la bañera, mojando toda la manga de su chaqueta.

- ¡Hey! Cuidado, San… -advirtió Brittany con una sonrisa, pero esta inmediatamente se borro de su rostro cuando notó la seriedad con la que Santana la estaba observando.

El beso que sobrevino fue el más dulce de los que la rubia había recibido en su corta vida.

- Santana…

- ¿Se mía, B?

- ¿Y si hago eso, tú serás mía también?

Otro beso más, y Brittany ya estaba a punto de caer dentro de la bañera.

- Cuidado, S… que mojaras toda mi ropa.

- De que te preocupas, recuerda que siempre dejas un cambio de ropa en mi casa… - Santana sonrió con malicia y agregó en voz baja junto a uno de los oídos de Brittany – por si las dudas… ya sabes.

Brittany rió por lo bajo y comenzó a besar el cuello de la latina al mismo tiempo en que se sumergía en la bañera con ella. El agua de la bañera se rebalso con el movimiento de sus cuerpos, cubriendo gran parte del piso del cuarto de baño, llegando incluso una parte hasta el pasillo.

La Señora López no estaría feliz por la mañana, eso era seguro. Pero en esos momentos el castigo que pudieran recibir, la verdad, poco importaba.

FIN


	7. Miedo

**Tabla Básica. #27: _Miedo_**

Traga saliva e intenta apartar la vista, pero no puede.

"_Él no significa nada, nada" _– se repite sin control – _"solo un chico más, solo uno más"_ – como una oración, un mantra, una súplica sin destinatario aparente. Está claro que nadie piensa correr en su auxilio, porque esos labios que tantas veces besaran los suyos, ahora estaban acariciando otros… y parecen tan distantes; no puede detener la voz burlona de su consciencia, que le afirma una y otra vez que esto es su culpa. Como si no lo supiera ya.

Quiere reprimir las imágenes en su cabeza, reprimir la rabia, la desesperación, la culpa… los momentos felices. Porque eso es lo que más le duele, saber que hubo un momento en que nada se interponía entre ellas, en que solo eran Brittany y Santana, nadie más.

Pero los hilos que las unían eran tan frágiles, y Santana siempre ha sido todo, menos cuidadosa, con cosas como esas…

Ahí están los dos, sonrientes, perdidos en su mundo. Y Santana siente envidia – _"no tienes por qué tener envidia, tonta, es un loser"_ -, pero sabe que se equivoca. Porque en cierto modo, Artie le entrega a Brittany algo que ella nunca pudo darle: alguien que la llamara novia, que no se avergonzara de darle muestras de cariño en público, que no tuviera miedo de mostrar su relación en la escuela… - _"somos chicas, todo es más complicado"_ -; y como tantas otras veces, Santana se esconde tras excusas, y nuevamente su consciencia la reprende, llamándola cobarde, y ella no puede hacer nada por callarla.

- Cuando este afuera, bailando… no será por el equipo, ni por el publico… – Santana aprieta los puños fuertemente a medida que Brittany pronuncia esas palabras – será por ti.

Y en ese momento siente como si todo se desvaneciera alrededor de ella. Y el peso de la perdida la abraza, como un espectro, enfriando su cuerpo, apartándola de esa luz que Brittany representa. La estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Artie tampoco ayuda.

"_Santana, imbécil, ¡haz algo!"_

Recorre los pocos pasos que la separan de los tortolitos con una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si algo invisible la impulsara, su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte y rápido, algo en su pecho lucha por salir.

- Brittany – la llama, más fuerte de lo que habría querido, pero no le importa.

La rubia se pone de pie, confundida de la inesperada interrupción de la latina. Artie, con una expresión de desconfianza, no puede apartar los ojos de Santana. Pero ella hace rato que ha olvidado la presencia del chico, allí solo están ella y Brittany, como siempre debió ser.

- ¿Santana, que ocurre? – pregunta Brittany, aún confundida, y algo preocupada. Los demás integrantes del glee club observaban en silencio la situación - ¿te sientes mal?

- No, es solo que… - con una mano acaricia el rostro de la rubia, disfrutando el leve roce de esos cabellos contra su piel, claros como el amanecer, como si hubieran atrapado el brillo del sol en ellos – hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Pues dilo, López – escupe Artie, agarrando con las dos manos las ruedas de su silla; al chico no le agradaba la manera en que la cheerio acaricia a su novia, ni como esta se deja llevar por los dedos de la latina, apoyándose en ellos, queriendo profundizar la levedad de ese tacto. Mike da un par de pasos, preocupado de que en una embestida de celos Artie pudiera lanzarse contra las chicas, Tina lo detiene tomando una de sus manos, negando con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Son tantas las cosas que Santana desea decir. Tantas que en ese momento no puede ponerlas en orden, pero sabe que todas conducen a una idea principal, una que sobresale por encima de todas las demás. Aun así, ninguna de ellas sale de sus labios, porque no hay palabras que puedan describir la cantidad de sentimientos que la rubia despierta en ella. Por eso, porque quiere dejar toda su cobardía atrás, es que cubre el espacio que la separa de Brittany y la besa como siempre había querido hacerlo, sin prisas, pero con toda la pasión que siente. Sin importarle que todos sus compañeros las observen, ni que en ese momento pueda estar rompiéndole el corazón a uno de ellos. Tampoco le importa mucho que de un minuto a otro el telón desaparezca y las descubran allí.

Quiere gritarlo. Su corazón quiere gritar lo mucho que Santana López ama a esa chica.

- Te amo, Brittany – susurra cuando se separa unos centímetros de la rubia, y puede jurar que la ve sonreír.

A lo lejos escucha la voz de Sam y poco después la de Quinn, están a mitad de su entrada, faltaba poco para poder llegar a sus puestos designados y estar listos.

- ¡Santana, prepárate!

La latina abre los ojos, escapando por fin de esa fantasía. Rachel la observa extrañada y le hace señas para que se posicione. Santana suspira – _"solo una fantasía"._ Dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Brittany, quien le hace ojitos a Artie.

Sus compañeros comienzan a cantar, ella fija su vista en el rojo telón e intenta no pensar en nada mas, dejarse llevar por la música y olvidar por un momento cuan jodida esta su vida. Intenta guardar en lo más hondo de su mente las imágenes, el dolor en sus rodillas y espalda debido al peso de las demás cheerios, como Quinn ostenta el puesto de _Head Cheerleader_, un puesto que era de ella y que lo perdió… igual como perdió a Brittany. Todo por sus malditas inseguridades.

Las estrofas de _Time of My Life _salen de su boca, autómatas, la sonrisa falsa también está ahí. Con una última mirada a Brittany, se entrega a la presentación.

Su consciencia, impertérrito, no se compadece de su dolor.

"_Santana López, eres una cobarde."_

FIN


	8. Sangre

**Tabla Básica. #21: _Sangre_**

Puck la deja frente a su casa a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Se dan un pequeño beso mientras ella le da un suave apretón en los músculos de su brazo derecho. Cuando terminan, ella lame sus labios y él le sonríe con picardía; se miran durante unos segundos y luego ella sale de la camioneta, sin mirar atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con un caminar sexy, de esos que hacen a Puck desear que esas noches nunca terminaran o que los padres de Santana no se levantaran tan temprano para revisar si su hija había cumplido con la promesa de llegar antes de las cinco.

Santana cierra la puerta tras de sí lo mas suavemente posible, no quiere despertar antes de tiempo a sus padres. Se quita los zapatos, los recoge y sube hasta su pieza, evitando el escalón que cruje a mitad de la escalera; prende la luz del baño y se encierra en el. Quiere relajar su cuerpo y una ducha es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero cuando por fin puede regular la temperatura del agua y esta lista para meterse bajo de ella, su celular suena indicándole que tiene un mensaje nuevo. En cualquier otro caso ella simplemente se olvidaría de él hasta que terminara de asearse o hasta la mañana siguiente, pero eso no sucedía si era de Brittany. Como era el caso actual.

_01:24 AM Brittany - ¿San? Tengo miedo, hay algo en mi armario… ayúdame._

Suspira, cierra las llaves de la ducha y se pone el buzo con el que sale a trotar al amanecer. Les deja una nota a sus padres explicándoles que Brittany la necesita. Ellos simplemente pondrán mala cara al leerla, pero se resignaran a los caprichos de su hija. Algunas veces Santana se pregunta lo que pensaran en realidad sus padres de Brittany y la relación que mantiene con ella. _"Solo somos mejores amigas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" _– se repite a sí misma, mientras se encamina a la casa de la rubia. Quiere creer eso, pero al mismo tiempo siente que se miente un poco cuando lo analiza todo de esa manera. Puck a veces se lo comenta, que desde que están en secundaria el recibe menos atención que Brittany, – _"en todos, y repito, todos los aspectos"_ – le gusta recalcar.

Luego de media hora se detiene frente a una casa de blancas paredes y de jardín inmaculado, con una pequeña verja blanca junto a la acera. A Santana siempre la ha parecido que la casa de Brittany la habían sacado de una revista de decoración o algo por el estilo, porque parece representar el ideal americano perfectamente, sobre todo con ese mástil que a un costado de la casa tiene flameando a las banderas de . y Holanda. _"Supongo que será cosa de su madre"_ – concluye la latina, recordando cuán difícil es pronunciar el apellido de soltera de la señora Pierce.

Mira la hora en su celular – _5:15 AM_ – y se dirige a la cerca que sostiene a la enredadera a un costado de la casa; mientras la escala sin mucha dificultad piensa en sus padres, quienes ya deben haber encontrado la nota, y en lo que les dirá luego para excusarse.

Llega hasta el segundo piso y da tres golpes suaves a la ventana que esta sobre ella, espera un momento a que Brittany aparezca, pero no sucede, la luz de la habitación sigue apagada y no escucha ningún ruido proveniente del interior. Sube un poco más por la cerca hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo puede ser visto desde la habitación; apoya una mano en el vidrio de la ventana y hace presión hacia arriba para abrirla _¡clac!_ Escucha como el seguro cae hacia un lado y suavemente la venta se abre. Santana deja escapar una leve sonría – _"Brittany confió en que vendría"._

Con cuidado se introduce a través de la ventana, intentando no hacer ruido por si Brittany duerme. Cuando sus pies están firmes en el suelo de la habitación y por fin siente la suavidad de la alfombra, el corazón de Santana se relaja. Vuelve a cerrar la ventana y esta vez le pone el seguro. Hecho esto se dirige hacia la cama de la rubia.

- Hey, B, ¿estas despierta? – susurra lo más bajo que puede, pero no tanto como para que no se le escuche – recibí tu mensaje – solo le responde el silencio de la noche y el lejano sonido de las banderas al ondear al viento – ¿Brittany? – apoya sus dedos a un costado de la cama, hundiéndolos un poco en ella – perdona si no vine antes, mi celular estaba apagado y… - no puede continuar hablando.

El golpe que recibe en su barbilla la silencia por completo.

- ¡Vete, monstruo! ¡No te quiero en mi closet ni que te me acerques! ¡Vete, vete, vete! – lo siguiente que siente son varios empujones, y golpes en su cabeza con lo que parece ser una almohada – _"¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡Hey, duele, duele!"_ – no puede formar pensamientos más coherentes que aquellos; a medida que los gritos y golpes se van intensificando solo atina a protegerse con sus brazos. La barbilla le comienza a doler como si hubiera aterrizado con ella de una caída desde la cima de una pirámide en una práctica de las Cheerios.

Se escuchan pies corriendo por el pasillo y viniendo en su dirección, pronto la luz de la habitación la ciega por completo y una voz masculina dice el nombre de Brittany y el de ella.

- ¡¿Qué sucede, amor? – son los padres de la rubia, Robert en bóxers y una sudadera y Sanne con un camisón ligero; los dos con una expresión que varía entre confusión y alivio - ¿Santana, Brittany, que están haciendo a esta hora?

- ¿Santana? – dice a media voz Brittany, dejando caer la almohada a un lado para luego llevar sus manos a su boca, un poco horrorizada al ver el hilo de sangre que cae desde los labios de la latina -¿y-yo… yo hice eso?

- Hola, Britt – dice con algo de dificultad, sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca y con un tono de _"esto no es nada, no te preocupes, Brittany_" – si… creíste que era el monstruo de tu armario o algo parecido – ríe por lo bajo y con la manga de su polerón se limpia el hilo de sangre que comienza a llegar a su mentón.

- ¡San, cuanto lo siento! Yo… - Brittany da pequeños saltos de angustia, y no se decide a hacer cualquiera de las múltiples ideas que están cruzándose por su mente en esos momentos, solo atina a arrodillarse junto a la latina y tomar una de sus manos – no sé como…

- Llévala al baño, cariño, y asegúrate de limpiar bien esa herida – sugiere Robert, acercándose a las chicas y tendiéndole una mano a Santana para ayudarla a levantarse – lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Brittany en Halloween.

- Si, no se preocupe, no fue nada –dice la latina asintiendo, sin poder ocultar la mueca de malestar por su mandíbula adolorida.

- Ya sabes dónde está tu pijama de reserva, Santana – le comunica Sanne, antes de seguir a su marido de vuelta a su respectiva habitación.

La puerta se cierra tras la mujer y Brittany no tarda ni un segundo más en llevarla a rastras al baño y sentarla en el inodoro, mientras abre la cabina del espejo y busca algodón para limpiar el labio. Santana la ve hacer, ensimismada, no sabe si algo ida por los golpes o por solo ver a Brittany frente a ella. Es un sentimiento que tiene a menudo, el de quedarse embelesada por el aura que despide esa chica. Comprende a donde la está llevando ese sentimiento, pero simplemente no quiere pensar en eso en este minuto.

- Si que golpeas fuerte – fue lo único que consigue salir de sus labios en ese momento.

- Esto no te dolerá – le indica Brittany, ignorándola, antes de comenzar a aplicarle cuidadosamente la povidona sobre el labio – esto lo desinfectara… creo - después de unos segundos la rubia se muerde el labio inferior y pone una expresión de culpa, Santana odia esa expresión, porque normalmente no hay razón para que Brittany se sienta de esa manera - de veras lo siento, pero es que… ese monstruo me aterra – el algodón húmedo se siente extrañamente frio sobre su boca, y Santana parece sumergida en un estado de lo más raro. No puede dejar de observar los labios de la rubia, de un rosado pálido que los hace más – _"¡¿apetecibles? ¡Santana, focus!"_

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho estos últimos años, Britt? – dice la latina apenas Brittany se aleja para volver a dejar todo en su lugar – sobre… ya sabes… monstruos.

- ¿Que son como los de "Monsters, Inc."? – contesta la cheerio, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la otra chica; Santana alza una ceja y piensa que, más bien, se está refiriendo a esas veces en que ha intentado convencer a Brittany de que su armario esta tan lleno de cosas que sería imposible que algún monstruo cayera ahí, pero no dice nada.

En vez de intentar argumentar con algo que sabe que no llegara a ningún lado, Santana se queda por unos segundos observando fijamente los ojos de Brittany y sin pensarlo comienza a inclinarse un poco hacia ella, quien no parece notarlo. La voz de Puck aparece en su mente, una vez más – _"Tienes que hacer algo con respecto a Brittany, ya sabes… antes de que se transforme en algo más y no sepas que hacer. No digo que este mal si es que sientes algo… no me mires de esa forma ¿quieres? Pero es un hecho de que a veces eres idiota con la gente que de veras te quiere" _-, no puede evitar recordar lo que a veces hacen: besarse en cabinas de baño solitarias, en fiestas con la excusa del alcohol, hasta algunas veces lo hacen sin tener excusa alguna para ello, en la intimidad – _"Por el simple placer de hacerlo" _– piensa esta vez la latina. Siente que algo nuevo le nace en el pecho y sonríe sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede, San? – le pregunta Brittany, pero se queda sin respuesta.

- ¿Lo besas para que se sienta mejor? – en vez de contestar, Santana se limita a apuntar su labio herido con un dedo y sonreírle juguetona a la rubia.

Brittany también sonríe y la besa en los labios sin dudarlo. A pesar del extraño sabor a sangre, povidona, saliva y lápiz labial de durazno; es una sensación agradable para las dos.

FIN


	9. Fotos

Hace tanto tiempo que no posteaba nada. Para los que siguen estas pequeñas historias, perdonen por esto, pero ha sido mi primer año de universidad y de verdad me ha colapsado un poco.

Nota: Fic basado en el episodio "_I kissed a girl_". Así que hay ligeros spoilers por si aún no lo han visto.

* * *

**Tabla Básica. #15: _Fotos_**

Brittany recuerda la mayoría de esas fotos.

Cuando se quedaba una semana con Santana en las vacaciones de verano y los padres de esta no podían cuidarlas debido a sus trabajos, las subían a la gran camioneta del Sr. López y las llevaban a pasar los días con la abuela. Era un recorrido largo en el que Santana siempre caía dormida, cosa que no molestaba a Brittany ya que ella aprovechaba de observar el paisaje. Aquellas instancias eran las únicas en las que lograba ver cómo era Lima más allá del centro de la ciudad.

La primera vez que Brittany bajó de la camioneta y de la mano de Santana caminó hacia la puerta de esa modesta casita, no sabía que pensar. Pero estaba segura de lo que sentía, era una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitación. No sabía que esperarse. Pero lo menos que esperaba era que tras la puerta apareciera una señora de suave pelo gris y delgados brazos que la sostuvo contra su pecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dijera _"¿Así que tu eres Brittany? Santanita me ha hablado mucho de ti"_. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro debió de ser obvia, ya que la anciana rio y les invitó a pasar.

Sí, Brittany recordaba bien esas fotos, algunas ella misma las había traído como obsequio alguna vez.

Fue un día, mientras jugaban en el pequeño patio trasero de la casa, que Brittany escuchó un pequeño _click_ proveniente desde un costado. Ella y Santana se detuvieron en seco y miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde la anciana les sonreía, sosteniendo en una se sus manos lo que parecía ser una cámara algo pasada de moda y en la otra un papel que movía de arriba abajo. Al acercársele pudieron observar que el papel era en realidad una foto que poco a poco iba apareciendo más nítidamente. Esto a Brittany le pareció magia en estado puro y sin pensárselo le pidió a la anciana que sacara más fotos con su cámara mágica. Esta accedió, y entre juego y juego la mesa de la cocina fue llenándose de retratos de la tarde. En esa misma mesa fue donde la anciana eligió su favorita, que era una donde Brittany salía haciéndole muecas a Santana y ella reía tanto que tenía las manos en el estomago por el dolor. Esa foto terminó pegada en el refrigerador con un imán de pingüino sosteniéndola, junto con otras que eran de la familia López, en especial de Santana.

Al ver esa foto ahí Brittany sintió un pequeño calor en el pecho aunque en ese momento no lo supo identificar con claridad. Con los años se dio cuenta de que esas fotos la hacían sentir parte de algo especial, parte de la maravillosa familia de Santana. Eran como un segundo hogar, al igual que esa casa en Lima Heights.

También, con los años, vio aumentar la cantidad de fotos en ese refrigerador.

Santana puso ahí la tarjeta que le hiciera a su abuela para el día de las madres. Brittany le había ayudado a confeccionarla por lo que en una de las fotos salían las dos juntas saludando a la cámara. También había otras fotos de Santana con sus primos o con sus padres, dibujos hechos por ella y Brittany, o dieces que había sacado en las últimas pruebas. A Brittany le gustaba observar ese refrigerador porque, aunque pareciera algo mundano, era una muestra de cuanto se querían Santana y su abuela. Y esto la alegraba, porque Santana no era muy cercana a sus padres, pero en su abuela siempre había tenido a alguien a quien recurrir.

Cuando fueron aceptadas en las Cheerios, a la primera persona a la que Santana le dio la noticia fue a su abuela, llorando por el teléfono y Brittany podía jurar que escuchaba los sollozos de felicidad de la anciana al otro lado de la línea. Y es que la anciana sabía cuánto se habían esforzado ese verano para estar listas para las pruebas de ingreso, saliendo a correr muy temprano en la mañana para terminar la sesión con un delicioso aperitivo proveniente de la tierra natal de la abuelita. El siguiente fin de semana una foto de Santana con el uniforme de las animadoras apareció pegada al centro de las demás imágenes, alzándose sobre las demás. Con orgullo, diría Brittany.

Y era por ese amor que se profesaban por lo que Brittany no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si ha ella le dolía tanto no podía imaginarse como se sentiría para la chica que estaba a su lado.

No había escuchado la conversación que habían mantenido. Habría querido acompañar a Santana, pero esta le dijo que esto era algo que necesitaba hacer por su cuenta, por lo que ella se quedó esperando en la entrada, murmurando en voz baja una de las canciones para la locales de ese año, junto a esa puerta que a los seis años le había parecido tan grande.

Al rato deseó haber desobedecido a Santana. Obviamente nada había salido como esperaban. _¿Por qué?_– era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, eso y la chica que se deshacía en llanto en sus brazos.

- No quiere… no quiere verme nunca más, B… - sollozó Santana, alejándose un poco.

- Preciosa… - Brittany solo atinó a besar la frente de su novia. Se sentía tan impotente en esos momentos. Nada había ido de acuerdo al plan y cuando esas cosas sucedían ella se quedaba sumergida en la confusión, normalmente era Santana quién la sacaba de tales aprietos, pero ahora…

Brittany recordaba cada una de esas fotos. Y le dolía ver como aquella persona las sacaba de su lugar y sin siquiera echarles un segundo vistazo las rompía para luego echarlas en la basura.

Pasaban los minutos pero ninguna de las dos hacía nada más que quedarse paradas ahí, mirando a través de la ventana como eran borradas de ese lugar. Como si nunca hubieran pasado por ahí en primer lugar. Cuando la mujer llevaba casi la mitad del refrigerador despejado fue que Brittany se dio cuenta del frío que comenzaba a hacer.

- San… - llamó una vez – Santana… - llamó nuevamente, algo más fuerte, pero no recibió respuesta. Así que despegó la vista de tan triste escena para encontrarse con otra que no era mejor.

Ahí estaba Santana, observando como parte de su vida se hacía literalmente trizas a sus pies. Ahí estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con esa respiración errática en el pecho. Las manos en puño, fuertemente apretadas. Temblando de pena, de rabia. El entrecejo algo fruncido y los ojos tristes, llorosos, fijados en su abuela. Con ese hermoso brillo que los caracteriza perdido. Estaban como muertos. Perdida en el dolor. Ese era el aspecto que tenía Santana cuando quería parecer más fuerte de lo que era en los momentos en los que realmente no importaba. En los momentos en que Brittany pensaba _"este es, este es el momento en que la perderé"_. Porque había veces en que Santana se aprisionaba en si misma, en una oscuridad tan profunda que incluso para Brittany era a veces difícil de penetrar. Por suerte, siempre había logrado asir su mano antes de la caída.

Esta no era la excepción. Con cuidado tomó la mano de Santana, entrelazando sus dedos y aferrándose a ella con firmeza.

- Algún día entenderá – le dice con toda la confianza que posee.

- ¿Tu lo crees…? – la voz de la chica es tan frágil que por un momento la confianza flaquea y Brittany olvida lo que va a decir.

- Sí, porque tu abuela te ama, San – la chica la miro por unos segundos con una expresión de escepticismo que era difícil de digerir, pero Brittany no mentía. Alguien no puede dejar de querer a alguien de un minuto para otro, por consiguiente estaba segura que esa mujer seguía amando a Santana. Y que lo sucedido solo era fruto de la ignorancia, como siempre.

No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Por qué a la gente esto le parecía tan complicado de entender? No hacían nada malo, no molestaban a nadie. Se amaban, solo eso.

- ¿Aún tienes la vieja cámara de tu abuelita? – pasaron un par de segundos antes de Santana diera muestras de responder o de siquiera haber escuchado la pregunta.

- Eh… si, pero… - la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a Santana - ¿Qué importa eso ahora? No creo que mi _nana_ me acepte de nuevo porque le devuelva su estúpida cámara ni algo por el estilo.

- No le digas estúpida, sabes que amas ese aparato.

Santana permaneció en silencio.

- No es eso, Britt, es solo que… mi abuela es tan apegada a sus ideas, sus principios. Nunca los abandonaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por mí…

- San…

-Y pensar que eso era lo que más admiraba de ella – la chica sonrió a medias, encontrando un poco de gracia en lo irónico que podía sonar eso.

Brittany se le quedó mirando y sintió cuan real era la situación en la que se encontraban. El suave tacto de la mano de Santana contra la de ella, aun temblando ligeramente. El frío de la noche que se internaba en sus cuerpos, inclemente. El sonido del vecindario, que nunca parecía estar tranquilo y que les recordaba que la Tierra seguía girando a su alrededor a pesar de que para ellas el mundo parecía haberse detenido desde que Santana saliera llorando de aquel lugar. Tomando un respiro, habló.

- Lo digo porque llegará un día, Santana, en que ella entienda, tarde o temprano… y cuando lo haga nosotras volveremos a visitarla, tal como cuando éramos pequeñas – en este punto Santana se aferró con aún más fuerza a la mano de Brittany – tu traerás su vieja cámara y nos sentaremos en la banca junto al manzano, y todas sonrientes nos sacaremos una foto más, la más importante de todas, y luego, si quieres, la colgaremos en la cocina.

Santana tardo en responder pero al hacerlo tenía una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Brittany también sonrió, porque era una sonrisa esperanzadora.

- Así que algún día…

- Si, algún día… o puede que cuando nos casemos ella venga a verte caminar hacia el altar, quién sabe – Brittany rió por lo bajo cuando notó la cara contrariada de su novia y como un leve tono rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Las luces en la cocina y la casa ya se habían apagado, y las dos permanecían sentadas en el auto de Santana. Sin querer aún ir a casa.

- Hey, B, ¿decías en serio lo de antes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes, lo que dijiste sobre la foto y…

- ¿Qué un día serás mi esposa y Lord Tubbington llevará nuestros anillos?

Santana volvió a sonrojarse y Brittany no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla. No es que tuviera que hacerlo, era su derecho, como dos personas que se quieren. Aun así, con los eventos de esa tarde, no estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Santana a partir de ahora. Esa inseguridad solo duro hasta que Santana comenzó a devolverle el beso y una de sus manos paso a descansar sobre su mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, Santana tomó el meñique de Brittany con el suyo y le preguntó, sonriente.

- ¿Pinky promise?

- Pinky promise.

Brittany siempre recordaría esas fotos. Pero ese día, con la suave y cálida caricia de los labios de Santana sobre los suyos, se hizo la promesa de volver a llenar ese refrigerador con fotos de Santana y ella, y de su futuro juntas.

FIN


	10. Puzzle

**N.A.: **Nunca dejo de pensar en este fic, pero hasta ahora le había dado poco prioridad, a pesar de tener muchas ideas para rellenarlo... bueno, hasta que volví a ver _Sexy_ y ya no pude más con los sentimientos que me provoca ese capítulo. Así que mucho del diálogo de este fic está basado en una transcripción algo libre del episodio. Al mismo tiempo, cierta parte de este escrito está basado en el excelente fanart creado por _Afterlaughs_, una de mis artistas favoritas en lo que concierne a Glee.

Les dejo el link para que lo vean (NSFW warning) y una recomendación para que vean sus dibujos. Me encantan~  
(Solo eliminen los [] y agreguen un / en el http)

http[:/]afterlaughs[.]tumbl[r.]com/post/22122703504/um-added-panels-more-no-i-wasnt

El fic puede que sea algo extraño en el formato en que se desarrolla, ya que lo escribí más que nada para desahogarme. Pero espero que de todas formas lo disfruten. Cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido :)

* * *

**Tabla Básica. #20: _Puzzle_**

Santana aún recordaba como todos los viernes en su último año de secundaria su madre las pasaba a buscar a la salida del colegio.

Brittany, sin soltarle la mano, corría hacia el auto y se subía en el asiento trasero, ayudando a Santana a hacerlo también. Cuando ya estaban cómodas, Brittany se cruzaba impaciente por sobre ella para cerrar la puerta y luego Santana escuchaba a su madre pedirles que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Un rato más tarde, normalmente lo que duraría el CD de Britney Spears que Brittany siempre cargaba, el auto se detenía frente a la casa de su abuela y una sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro de Santana al ver a la mujer esperándola en la puerta, con su delantal de cocina puesto y esa sonrisa especial que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Se bajaban corriendo del auto para abrazar a la anciana, que a pesar de su edad todavía poseía la fuerza suficiente para resistir su embiste y les daba abrazos de oso. Luego las dos entraban en la casa, botando sus mochilas en el recibidor y se dirigían a la cocina.

Ahí siempre había algún dulce esperándolas. Y un nuevo puzzle en la sala, listo para ser armado…

- Porque con sentimientos es mejor.

- ¿Bromeas? Es mucho mejor cuando no involucra sentimientos.

La expresión de Brittany no mostraba ni perplejidad ni dolor frente a sus palabras, mas bien en sus ojos podía notar cuan resignaba estaba a aquella frase. A Santana la hacía sentir fatal aquella expresión, como cuando juegas con un perrito callejero y luego este te sigue a casa con la esperanza de que lo dejes entrar a tu vida, pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Y cierras la puerta tras de ti intentando no mirar atrás, intentando ignorar lo que has hecho.

Santana no podía dejarla entrar, no podía.

- Incluso, creo que es mejor cuando no involucra contacto visual en lo absoluto.

Santana no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que hubiera visto en detalle el rostro de las personas con las que se había acostado. Con Puck eran pocas las veces en que estaba cien por ciento consciente de lo que hacía – su permanente guarnición de cerveza barata se lo permitía –, de Finn ya casi ni se acordaba, los otros chicos realmente no importaban, pero con Brittany… siempre había preferido la confortable seguridad de la oscuridad y cuando no era posible, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

- No tengo idea, supongo que no sé cómo debo sentirme sobre nosotras.

_Nosotras._

¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban a la vez tan dulces pero hirientes en la voz de Brittany? Sería porque en realidad no existía un nosotras. Brittany estaba con Artie y ella con Sam, nada más. Y ella misma se lo había buscado. Los besos, las caricias… parecían no significar mucho contra eso, porque por lo que oía de los labios de su amiga Artie estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo como novio. Moría por preguntarle miles de cosas sobre que era lo que hacía que _Stubbles McCripple Pants _destacara tan por encima suyo y unas extrañas nauseas la atacaban cada vez que pensaba en unas manos que no fueran las suyas tocando las suaves curvas de Brittany.

Santana la deseaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le impedía reaccionar. El cariño de Brittany se le había escurrido entre los dedos y ni cuenta se había dado.

Aún así seguía dando las cosas entre ellas por sentado. Brittany la observaba expectante y ella simplemente no podía dar su brazo a torcer ni dar un paso al costado. Tampoco podía dejarla ir…

- Mira, aclaremos esto – alejó aquellos traicioneros pensamientos de su cabeza – no estoy interesada en ninguna clase de etiqueta – ella era Santana _fucking _López, _head bitch in charge_ de McKinley y mejor que cualquiera de esos perdedores que tenía de compañeros, ella no podía ser una… ni siquiera pudo terminar aquel pensamiento -, a menos que sea algo que robe de una tienda.

Le dio la espalda a Brittany y se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo que arreglaba su ropa de cama.

_¿Qué te sucede idiota? Antes fingir era tan fácil…_

- Santana, no lo sé – podía notar ese pequeño dejo de súplica en la voz de Brittany, como cada vez que alguna tarea la complicaba y necesitaba algo de ayuda para entender – creo que deberíamos hablar de esto con alguien, un adulto talvez. Esta relación es confusa para mí.

- El desayuno es confuso para ti – y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella parte de si misma que le disgustaba. Podía comportarse como una perra con todos los demás, no le importaba. Pero con Brittany era distinto, siempre era distinto con ella.

- Bueno… a veces es dulce, otras veces es salado. ¿Qué pasa si almuerzo huevos, qué pasa con eso entonces?

Sonaba tan fácil viniendo de ella. Todo era más fácil a los ojos de Brittany y Santana quería poder ver todo a través de los mismos cristales. Quería ver lo tan bueno que este apestoso mundo que les había tocado tenía para ofrecerle a la gente como ellas, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía porque sabía que para poder proteger los vestigios de aquella extraña relación que tenían una de las dos debía actuar como la roca con la que chocaran las olas. A su mente solo venían imágenes de las veces en que Kurt lo habían azotado contra los casilleros y nadie se había acercado a tenderle una mano, ni siquiera ella. Las veces en que caminaba por los pasillos con su hermosa ropa de marca toda manchada de granizado, con la cabeza en alto, intentando ser lo más digno posible mientras se dirigía al baño al limpiarse, dejando un rastro sabor cereza tras de sí. Santana siempre notaba las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del chico, las veía dejar surcos marcados en su pálida piel. Incluso las veía cuando no estaba realmente llorando. Eran como cicatrices invisibles de un dolor permanente. Y Kurt lo llevaba con valentía.

Ella no se sentía capaz de tal hazaña.

Santana no quería pasar por algo así, pero por sobretodo no quería que Brittany sintiera la maldad de la que era capaz la gente. No quería que nada sucio la tocara, no quería involucrarla.

También estaban los extremos en que la gente escogía el suicidio. Santana tenía sentimientos contrariados sobre esto: por un lado su padre siempre le había dicho que quitarse la vida era el camino fácil, era como irse sin haber luchado realmente; pero también pensaba que algo debieron ver esas personas en sus vidas para tomar una decisión tan definitiva y radical, nadie se quita la vida por gusto. ¿Talvez vieron que las cosas realmente nunca cambiarían para mejor? Santana quería saber. En la televisión hablaban de los recientes casos de suicidios por el bullying sufrido debido a la condición sexual. Santana se había sentado frente al computador, arropada en las mantas de su cama, para leer y ver programas al respecto. Doce años, dieciséis años. Toda una vida por delante. Después de un par de horas Santana bajaba bruscamente la pantalla de su notebook y dejaba que el silencio de la noche la confortara. Cuando miraba los ojos de aquellos niños se veía reflejada en su soledad, en su lucha. Y en su pechó se instalaba una punzada indeseada de miedo… Ese mes mucha gente en el país comenzó a usar prendas o accesorios de color morado para mostrar su apoyo a la causa y se lanzó la campaña _It Gets Better_. Los videos de aquella gente diciendo a todo aquel que estuviera sufriendo que aguantaran, que todo mejoraría siempre la hacían llorar y por unos breves momentos le daban alguna esperanza de que en el futuro todo fuera distinto. Pero entonces llegaba el amanecer y son este el siguiente día de escuela, y entonces notaba como en McKinley solo Rachel Berry usaba su brazalete morado con orgullo, recibiendo por respuesta burlas y _slushies _directos al rostro.

¿Podrían soportar algo así? No, claro que no…

Brittany tomó su rostro entre las manos, acariciando su mejilla y enredando ligeramente sus dedos entre sus cabellos; besando sus labios antes de que Santana pudiera siquiera empezar a procesarlo todo. Los pensamientos negativos se esfumaron de su mente casi en el instante en que sintió la caricia de aquellos labios contra las suyos y sus respiraciones mezclándose. Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y de un momento a otro Brittany estaba nuevamente sobre la silla y Santana la besaba como si con cada suave roce la vida se le escapara entre cada pausa

Solo quería perderse. Extraviarse en el paraíso que era Brittany y su cuerpo, Brittany y sus gemidos ahogados, Brittany y su voz diciendo su nombre de forma entrecortada… nunca nadie podía hilar aquellas sílabas como ella en esos íntimos momentos.

Quería desvanecerse y no lamentarlo después…

No recordaba exactamente hace cuanto tiempo esto se había convertido en una rutina para ellas, ni cuanto dinero habían gastado sus padres en conseguirles un rompecabezas diferente para armar cada vez que iban a pasar el fin de semana a casa de la abuela de Santana. Esta vez el rompecabezas era de un parque de diversiones y el número de piezas que lo conformaban sumaban mil. Era el más grande que habían intentado armar hasta la fecha.

Santana no era muy fan de armar puzzles por lo tanto el aburrido juguete se quedaba olvidado en la sala hasta después de la cena, cuando las dos se sentaban a reponer fuerzas tomando un vaso de leche en la sala y Brittany la instaba a armar el puzzle. Santana aceptaba ya resignada y se acomodaba en el suelo, con Brittany frente a ella para desparramar las piezas de cartón en medio de las dos. Esta vez era un montón bastante grande por lo que Brittany no sabía por donde empezar, así que Santana le recolectó un grupo de piezas que parecían conectadas y se lo entregó para que comenzara. Brittany se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Brittany nunca se lo había comentado, pero la única razón por la que le gustaba sentarse con Santana a armar paisajes era porque se deleitaba viendo la expresión de profunda concentración que se apoderaba de las facciones de su amiga, se lo tomaba tan seriamente como si fuera una tarea para el colegio. Disfrutaba ver el cuidado con que sus dedos buscaban una pieza que pensaba que pudiera encajar junto con las que ya tenía armadas, como en su cara se notaba la repentina excitación al encontrar algo que pudiera servirle y lo complacida que se veía cuando no se había equivocado. También era divertido observarla cuando sí erraba, como fruncía el ceño y luego dejaba la pieza en un montoncito aparte porque sabía que tarde o temprano le serviría. A Brittany le hacía feliz ver cuan metódica era y como no solo se preocupaba de su parte del puzzle sino que también buscaba piezas que le pudieran servir a ella. Cuando terminaban Brittany siempre le comentaba lo genial que Santana era y que lamentaba no haberla ayudado mucho. Y como siempre Santana le mentía cortésmente diciéndole que no podría haberlo hecho sin ella. Brittany le sonreía y con esto Santana siempre parecía darse por pagada.

Pero esta vez no estaba siendo muy fácil. Era el rompecabezas más grande que hubieran intentado armar y la paciencia de Santana se estaba agotando.

Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. A veces Santana actuaba por impulso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Había estado lidiando un buen rato con la esquina inferior del dibujo, intentando terminar el carrusel y ya se estaba desesperando. Cuando ya había pasado casi veinte minutos sin poder encontrar una nueva pieza que encajara Santana soltó un bufido de frustración, se levantó exasperada y pateó la parte que estaba por terminar.

Las pequeñas piezas volaron por los aires y algunas impactaron con un poco de fuerza el rostro de Brittany. La sala quedó en silencio hasta que, sin ser consciente de ello, los ojos de Brittany se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de que estas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, Santana ya estaba arrodillada frente a ella, abrazándola, pidiéndole disculpas y diciendo que había sido una tonta.

Al final Brittany terminaría riéndose de cómo las piezas se habían pegado a las rodillas de Santana y le habían dejado algunas marcas algo ridículas. Santana besaría su mejilla izquierda y las dos buscarían juntas las piezas que habían caído lejos.

Pero por ahora Brittany solo podía abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga, que parecía encajar tan bien en sus brazos… como dos piezas hermanas.

- Britt, no te preocupes, terminaremos este puzzle sea como sea…

Ahora Santana estaba haciendo algo más que besar su mejilla. Brittany ya no tenía pensamientos coherentes y apenas era consciente de que estaba en la habitación de su amiga y que un piso más abajo los padres de esta estaban viendo las noticias en la sala de estar. Podía recordar la voz de Santana pidiéndole en casi un susurro que intentara guardar silencio. Pero le era imposible. Gimió e inmediatamente se mordió el labio. Sintió como Santana se separaba un poco de ella y aprovechaba de besar los dedos con los que estaba acariciando su mejilla.

- B, ssshhh… - y entonces la lengua de Santana volvió a internarse en ella. Brittany echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la lámpara de techo que Santana había puesto a media luz. ¿Por qué Santana no hacía más que escapar…?

_Incluso, creo que es mejor cuando no involucra contacto visual en lo absoluto…_

- Santana… - logró decir al fin, incorporándose un poco, tocando el suelo apenas con la punta de sus pies – espera… - con toda la delicadeza de la que se creía capaz empujó la cabeza de Santana hacia atrás y un sonrojo aún mayor recorrió sus mejillas cuando la escuchó tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire. Con cuidado pasó sus dedos por entre los negros cabellos de aquella chica de la que no parecía poder tener suficiente – San, mírame…

Fue como el tiempo se detuviera cuando aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios. Santana se paralizó y un escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, Brittany lo pudo sentir a través de las manos que de repente agarraban sus muslos con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Tensa como estaba, Santana hizo caso omiso de lo que había escuchado, por muy obvio que fuera para Brittany el estar siendo ignorada.

Cuando Santana hizo el amago de volver a hundir su cabeza entre las piernas de Brittany, esta la detuvo. Con una mano a cada lado de su rostro la obligó a levantar la vista y, ya derrotada, Santana no tuvo más alternativa que mirar fijamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga. Se halló embelesada por lo que observaba. La pobre iluminación de su habitación no dejaba admirar en toda su gloria el rostro de Brittany, pero aun así, por alguna especie de magia sus ojos lograban mostrar un brillo único. Más tarde Santana se daría cuenta de que eran pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse y que pronto amenazarían con caer, pero ahora solo podía pensar en cuan bella lucía la chica frente a si con su respiración algo pesada y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Por favor, San… - Brittany le dijo casi suplicante, tomando un mechón de cabello de su frente y acomodándolo tras su oreja – lo que más deseo ahora es mirarte a los ojos…

- ¿Qué…? – todo esto era nuevo para Santana, ellas nunca se habían encontrado en aquella situación. No tenía idea como afrontarlo.

- Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando me corra… - fue como si repentinamente todo el aire abandonara sus pulmones. Miró hacia un lado como si esa fuera su respuesta definitiva. No podía hacerlo porque sabía que si accedía a los deseos de Brittany terminaría cruzando aquel punto del cual no había retorno. Ese punto en que ya no podría vivir sin ella… y estaba el estúpido de Artie. No podía explicarle la razón exacta, pero quería confiar en que lo que le dictaba su cerebro era lo correcto y no lo que aquel corazón desbocado le exigía.

- No puedo… lo siento, Brittany, pero no puedo… no…

- San… - de nuevo esos dedos sobre su rostro, esa caricia tan sutil que la hacia estremecerse – por favor – negó con la cabeza y Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro corto y lleno de angustia. Santana podía verlo en los ojos de aquella mujer, podía ver cuanto necesitaba que le concediera su anhelo.

- Brittany, yo… - "_No me estoy besando contigo porque este enamorada de ti". _Acusadoras, aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Cuan idiota y ciega se sentía ahora.

- Te necesito…

No precisó nada más. Santana inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante y se dio el tiempo para tomar valor. Con cuidado acarició durante unos segundos la suave piel de los muslos de Brittany y luego volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas. Por un momento Brittany creyó que Santana haría caso omiso de sus súplicas, pero su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando Santana abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para que sus dilatadas pupilas se clavaran en las suyas. Nunca, ninguna de las dos, había experimentado un momento más erótico e intenso en sus cortas vidas.

Brittany ya no se contuvo, Santana agarraba firmemente sus piernas mientras con su lengua y labios mandaba ola tras ola de placer a través de su cuerpo. Brittany apenas si podía mantener sus gemidos a raya, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no levantar la voz. Abajo aún se podían escuchar las risas de los padres de Santana y los ruidos de lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando por la televisión a esa hora. Pasada una cantidad de tiempo indeterminable el cuerpo de Brittany comenzó a sacudirse en pequeños espasmos y Santana tuvo que aferrar con un poco más de fuerza sus piernas para mantenerla en aquella posición.

- ¡San…! No te detengas…

Fue entonces cuando Santana cayó en cuenta de que Brittany estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Algunas ya habían caído por sus mejillas, confundiéndose en la leve capa de sudor que también cubría su piel, y otras estaban a punto de imitarlas. Brittany la llamó un par de veces más, de forma no muy clara debido a su respiración entrecortada, antes de echar su cabeza repentinamente hacia atrás y gemir más alto de lo debido – _"¡Santana!"_. La aludida nunca olvidaría como su nombre había sido pronunciado aquella noche.

Habían hecho esto más veces de lo que podía contar, pero en ninguna Santana había presenciado algo más hermoso que lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Brittany respirando de forma algo arrítmica, mirándola como si su alma acabara de retornar a su cuerpo, con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes debido a las lágrimas; sus mejillas vivamente sonrojadas y con unos pocos mechones rebeldes pegados a su frente. Regalando una mirada de profunda adoración. Santana sintió que se le trizaba un poco el corazón. Ahí, por primera vez, veía a Brittany en uno de sus momentos más íntimos y era una visión que se había grabado a fuego en su alma.

Brittany se incorporó un poco, las dos aún mirándose, expectantes de cualquier sonido que les indicara que alguien más se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían. La voz de la señora López llamándolas desde la cocina para cenar les confirmó que su secreto seguía siéndolo. El corazón de Santana parecía no poder contener el mar de emociones que lo desbordaban. Brittany se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó por el cuello, ya más recuperada.

Ahora era el turno de Santana para llorar. Sostuvo a Brittany en sus brazos y se mordió el labio con desesperación. Porque sabía que amaba a esta chica con toda su alma y ya no podía negarlo…

Estuvieron hasta tarde terminando de recoger las piezas y cuando las tuvieron todas juntas de nuevo demoraron una o dos horas más en encajarlas todas. Las dos sonrieron cuando por fin pudieron admirar el parque de diversiones en toda su extensión. Brittany besó la mejilla de Santana y en un impulso, cuando esta se giró para comentarle algo, besó sus labios. Solo fue un pequeño roce de piel, pero Santana la miró algo contrariada cuando se separaron, se giró rápidamente para ver si su abuela seguía tan absorta en su programa de radio que no les ponía atención. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante largos segundos. Brittany se sintió culpable por un momento, pero entonces Santana volvió a mirarla y sonriente retomó el beso exactamente donde lo habían dejado.

- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar un par de horas después de que Brittany se marchara. Santana sacó su mano por debajo del fuerte que había hecho con sus sábanas y cogió su celular para ver quién necesitaba hablar tanto con ella. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada cuando fue el nombre de Sam el que leyó en la pantalla. Apagó el aparato y lo dejó caer fuera de su cama, no tenía ánimos para nadie actualmente y menos para preocuparse de las necesidades de su novio.

Lo primero que escribió en su lista mental de cosas que tenía que hacer con suma urgencia fue que debía terminar con Sam. Él era un buen chico, no podía seguir mintiéndole ya que tampoco lograba seguir mintiéndose a si misma. Suspiró, cansada.

Amaba a Brittany Susan Pierce. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para aguantarse las lágrimas. Se sentía tan feliz de poder por fin sacarlo de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil y perdida.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

¿Qué haría ahora? Recordó lo que Brittany había sugerido aquella misma tarde. Deberían hablar con alguien que las pudiera ayudar, aunque poco confiaba en que alguien más pudiera solucionar sus problemas. Ella siempre había sido así, Lima Heights le había enseñado lo inútil que era pedir ayuda, que uno aprendía más cuando lograba apañárselas solo. Pero ahora no estaba sola en esto, Brittany se encontraba con ella y las dos no podían estar más confundidas por aquello que estaban sintiendo.

Subió el volumen de su iPod.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too_

¿La señorita Pillsbury? No, ni en mil años. Será la consejera estudiantil pero lo único que conseguirían sería incomodarla y salir de su oficina con un par de panfletos sobre homosexualidad, de diseños muy bonitos pero nada más alejados de la realidad. ¿El ingenuo de Schuester? Ni aunque le pagaran, no era una mala persona y menos un mal profesor, pero siempre solía tomar la decisión equivocada antes de darse cuenta de su error. Y ahora Santana sentía que no tenían más que una única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. ¿La entrenadora Sylvester? Se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered Hills  
Well, maybe the landslide will bring it down  
Oh oh, the landslide will bring it down_

Tomó una decisión. Sacó medio cuerpo de debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a buscar su celular, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de su habitación logró divisar el dispositivo asomando a medias por debajo de su cama. Lo levantó y desbloqueó la pantalla con un dedo. Luego escribió rápidamente un mensaje y esperó a recibir el de confirmación. Cuando Brittany recibiera aquel mensaje de texto su decisión se haría definitiva, no se volvería a echar atrás.

**[402] Mañana, frente a tu casillero en el primer descanso. Hablaremos con la señorita Holliday.**

Santana no tenía cómo saber las consecuencias que su decisión traería. Ahora solo podía pensar en Brittany y en prepararse mentalmente para la conversación de mañana. Tomar el primer paso nunca es fácil, pero debía intentarlo. Por ella, por Brittany, debía tratar.

Apretó el botón de retroceso en su iPod.

_Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?_

Uno no nacía con el don de saber armar rompecabezas. Santana siempre se había dicho que era cosa de práctica. Ese año fueron tantos los viernes en que se sentó junto a Brittany a intentar resolver puzzles de tan variada dificultad que terminó por dominar el método bastante rápido. Y nunca dejó de armarlos. Seguía uniendo piezas en su cabeza aunque no se diera cuenta de aquello. Las Cheerios, ser amiga de Quinn Fabray, salir con los chicos populares de la escuela, sus notas, sus relaciones con cada persona de aquella escuela, todo encajaba perfectamente en su vida. Incluso Brittany. Siempre había manejado las piezas de su existencia con suma maestría.

Y nunca dejaba de practicar. Habían sido muchas las veces en que sabía que había roto el corazón de Brittany. Pero Santana era capaz de recoger una a una las piezas de aquel frágil órgano y hacerlas encajar nuevamente con nuevos besos y caricias. Hacerlo latir llenó de una vida renovada con amabilidad y disculpas varias.

Pero nunca se había enfrentado al reto de recomponer su propio corazón.

_Claro que te amo. Lo hago. Y estaría totalmente contigo si no fuera por Artie…_

Escondida en una cabina de baño del primer piso, Santana fue sintiendo como poco a poco los pasillos iban quedando desiertos a medida que los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Ella solo quería poder ir a su casillero en paz y largarse de aquel lugar. Aunque tampoco quería volver a su casa. No sabía donde ir, no sabía qué pensar ni que sentir.

Aquel lugar donde antes tenía el corazón le dolía como nunca antes. Podía percatarse de como se iba resquebrajando a cada sollozo, como se deshacía en pequeñas piezas, tantas que Santana no sabía si sería capaz de juntarlas todas. ¿Y aunque lo intentara, qué conseguiría? Se sentía incapaz de volver a encajarlas…

Sabía que no debía haberla dejado entrar, lo sabía.

_Santana, tienes que saber, si Artie y yo alguna vez rompimos, y soy lo suficientemente afortunada de que tú aún estés soltera…_

Quería gritar, de pura rabia, de pura desesperación.

_Soy toda tuya, orgullosamente tuya…_

¿Qué se supone que haría Santana López con los pedacitos deshechos de su corazón?

FIN


	11. Celos

**Tabla Básica. #7: _Celos _**_**(God has laid a hand~)**_

Brittany creía fuertemente en ciertas cosas muy específicas.

Estaba segura de que Atlantis existía, de que los ovnis nos visitaban como zoológico, que la escritora de Harry Potter era una bruja encubierta y de que cada humano estaba destinado para alguien. Nadie podía hacerla dudar de lo contrario en estos temas – _"Nadie, excepto Santana". _De repente la música que iba escuchando y que le daba ambiente a su caminata perdió momentáneamente su poder, sacándola de ritmo por un par de segundos.

Odiaba cuando su mente la traicionaba. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio la fecha que le anunciaba la pantalla. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Un nuevo record… - llevaba una semana y dos días sin pensar en ella. Su mente, por no decir su corazón, la traicionaba a la menor oportunidad.

Los hechos eran bien conocidos por todos con los que había compartido sus últimos años de escuela. Años atrás, por un momento, había conocido la felicidad junto a quien se suponía era su mejor amiga. Su alma gemela dirían algunos. Pero las cosas se habían complicado. Cada una había tomado diferentes caminos y no encontraron la manera de sortear las dificultades que se interpusieron entre ellas. Las dos todavía tenían mucho por experimentar y madurar; al final tuvieron que hacerlo cada una por su propia cuenta: Santana en New York como bailarina incipiente y Brittany en Massachusetts estudiando y trabajando en los laboratorios del MIT.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones para hacerlo y el por qué estaba construyendo aquella famosa máquina del tiempo de la que todos los académicos dudaban, después de todo era un riesgo entrometerse con el espacio-tiempo y con el avance natural de la historia. _"Se supone que todo ocurre por algo, ¿no?" _– o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba creer; la dejaba dormir algo más tranquila en esas noches en que su habitación se sentía especialmente amplia y desolada.

Todos esos años en McKinley la habían convencido de que Santana era la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida y cuando eso no ocurrió las dudas la invadieron.

_Santana estaba hecha para mí, pero tal vez… yo no era la persona hecha para ella._

Le dio pausa a la canción que estaba por comenzar en su iPod y comenzó a buscar alguna que consiguiera subirle el ánimo. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando unos golpecitos en su hombro llamaron su atención.

- ¿Brittany? – Fue aquella voz grabada profundamente en su memoria la que la hizo voltearse de manera casi brusca - ¡Brittany! Dios, realmente eres tú.

- Santana – su nombre se sintió extraño en sus labios, más natural de lo que hubiera deseado. Hace años que no lo pronunciaba.

- Vaya, no lo puedo creer, ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos?

Brittany no responde, aunque sabe la respuesta. En uno meses se cumplirían 11 años. Y aunque los primeros tres intentaron mantener el contacto, con el paso del tiempo su relación había degenerado en la de simples amigas por Facebook que de vez en cuando le ponían me gusta a ciertos estados o fotos. Brittany había desistido ya de conectarse porque le dolía el pecho cada vez que una foto con el rostro de Santana en ella aparecía en su muro, le costaba concentrarse al ver un punto verde junto a su nombre y saber que estaba disponible en el chat, apenas pudo respirar cuando notó que el estado sentimental de Santana paso a ser el tan infame _en una relación._

- Mami, el hombre verde del semáforo está parpadeando – su boca se secó.

- Cruzaremos en el próximo turno, cariño.

Brittany se había distraído tanto con sus propios pensamientos y con el increíble hecho de que tenía a Santana a menos de medio metro de distancia que no se había percatado de la pequeña que iba tomada de su mano y que la miraba entre temerosa y curiosa. Su pelo negro, la forma en que se ondulaba ligeramente y el tono de su piel, entre muchos otros detalles, le aseguraban a Brittany que aquella pequeña era la hija de Santana. Quiso correr al laboratorio y esconderse entre maquinaria y pizarrones llenos de números, dibujos y cálculos para nunca más salir, pero entendía que sería una descortesía hacerlo. En vez de eso les regaló su mejor sonrisa y se acuclilló ante la niña.

- Hola, mi nombre es Brittany Pierce, una vieja amiga de tu madre – extendió la mano para estrechar la de la pequeña y no pudo evitar notar el detalle de su color de ojos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Aquellos ojos verdes eran la prueba de que Santana había encontrado a su persona destinada y que no había sido ella.

La niña miró a su madre sin saber muy bien si responder a la pregunta o no.

Santana le sonrió y Brittany creyó sentir el suelo temblar levemente bajo sus pies.

- Su nombre es María.

- Es un nombre hermoso – dicho esto el semáforo volvió a dar luz verde y automáticamente las tres cruzaron la calle, deteniéndose unos segundos al llegar a la esquina - ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? Yo voy hacia el parque...

- Nosotras también, ¿a que no es genial? Si no estás muy ocupada podríamos charlar un rato.

- Me encantaría – aunque en el fondo sabía que esto no le traería más que nuevos días de insomnio, era demasiado difícil para Brittany resistirse a aquella presencia. La extrañaba a su lado, la anhelaba como nada más en el mundo – _"tíldenme de masoquista, poco me importa"_ – es increíble, ¿qué te trae a este rincón del país?

- Estoy de gira con la compañía de baile – en los ojos de Santana se reflejó el orgullo que sentía – en unos días nos presentamos en el teatro principal de la ciudad.

Brittany percibía que el corazón estaba por estallarle, aunque aún no podía determinar si de tristeza o dicha. En ese momento, mientras caminaba al lado derecho de Santana con sus manos a centímetros de rozarse, todo se volvía realmente confuso.

Cuando llegaron al parque ya se habían puesto al día en lo que se refiere a sus vidas profesionales y las cosas que cada una sabía sobre los antiguos miembros del coro. A Brittany le sorprendió saber que Puck se había marchado a Europa a buscar suerte en la escena musical underground y que había terminado por abrir una cadena de bares en Londres, pero no le produjo sorpresa alguna enterarse de que Kurt y Rachel triunfaban en Broadway, mientras Mercedes se desempeñaba como una exitosa productora musical. Santana se interesó mucho en el hecho de que Artie se había convertido en un conocido director independiente y que Tina perseguía una carrera como actriz bastante prometedora. Y así siguieron hasta que María señaló emocionada los patos y cisnes que nadaban en el lago y corrió hasta la parte más alta de un puente cercano, desde allí podía observarse con bastante claridad la gran extensión de aquella parte del parque.

- Ten cuidado, amor, recuerda no acercarte mucho a la orilla – Brittany se sonrojó, Santana se había transformado en la madre que siempre imaginó que sería. Una punzada le atacó en el pecho y la hizo tragar saliva – _"¿qué diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida?"_.

Se detuvieron frente al lugar donde se hallaba María, en mitad del puente, y se apoyaron en la estructura de piedra para observarla y cuidar de que nada le ocurriera mientras disfrutaba del día y los animales.

- Es una niña preciosa, Santana, no tenía idea… es… me alegro por ti.

- Gracias, es lo que me da impulso cada mañana, es maravillosa.

Brittany vuelve a tragar saliva, pero es inútil. Su garganta está seca.

- ¿De quién es?

- Donante anónimo de un banco de esperma.

- Ah…

El primero de muchos silencios incómodos por parte de Brittany, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esta era de las peores ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada? Su otra madre, me refiero…

El viento sopla, llevándose con él pequeños grupos de hojas caídas y formando suaves remolinos sobre el pasto y el pavimento. Santana habla y de vez en cuando Brittany le responde. Le cuenta de una bailarina, unos años mayor que ella, que conoció mientras estudiaba y con la que comenzó a salir dos años después de instalarse en New York. Le relató cómo se mudó a su primer departamento y los meses que se demoró en hallar el valor de pedirle que se moviera con ella. Brittany no sabía qué decir más allá de las típicas respuestas estándar y monosílabas; se mordió el labio cuando con una pequeña risa Santana le habló de la accidentada proposición de matrimonio que le hicieran en Central Park. Pasan los minutos y la sonrisa se borra del rostro de Brittany, ya no puede sostener la fachada, cada palabra de Santana es un peso más que le oprime el pecho y le impide respirar con facilidad. Aunque sabe que no es más que una sensación, el aire sigue entrando a sus pulmones impidiéndole escapar de aquella tortura a la que ella misma había accedido. La peor parte es cuando Santana describe su matrimonio y la posterior decisión de tener a María.

Los celos la carcomen como nunca antes.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene María? – lo pregunta con un hilo de voz.

- En unos meses cumplirá los seis, ¿por…?

La voz de Santana se perdió entre sus pensamientos caóticos y la vista d Brittany se nubló – _"rayos, no, no ahora…" _-, nunca había sido una experta en ocultar sus emociones. Miró hacia otro lado, intentando disimular y con la manga de su chaqueta intentó limpiar sus lágrimas sin pasar a llevar su maquillaje.

- B – la mano de Santana tomó la suya y Brittany sonrió, a pesar de todo la hacía feliz volver a sentir la suavidad de aquella piel contra sus dedos - ¿sucede algo, Brittany? – no podía encontrar las palabras exactas y tampoco quería decir la verdad que había estado negando por años. La tentación era tremenda, pero ya era demasiado tarde – Puede que me haya dejado llevar, yo… - la mano de Santana se alejó y aunque no lo sintiera así, aunque sintiera todo lo contrario, Brittany pensó que era para mejor.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Brittany consiguió sacar de si la sonrisa más entusiasta que pudo y sin mirar en ningún momento a Santana comenzó a vomitar excusas.

- No pasa nada, nada de eso… es solo un poco de tierra que me entró a los ojos… – una mentira tras otra, Brittany podía notar como Santana no se tragaba nada de lo que decía – ya sabes, el viento… el viento es traicionero.

María se acercó, curiosa de la razón por la que la amiga de su madre hablaba más alto de lo normal. Brittany no podía con tantas emociones de una vez después de estar años intentando apaciguarlas.

- ¡Vaya, mira la hora! Mis colegas me deben estar esperando para seguir con el proyecto del que te hable, ya sabes… el avance científico no espera por nada – dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cuando Santana se disponía a seguirla agregó mirando el suelo -, sigan disfrutando por mí. Hoy sí que es un lindo día, no quisiera verlas desaprovechándolo… ¡me voy, un gusto haberme encontrado contigo, San!

- Brittany, espera un segundo…

- ¡Hablamos! – y comenzó un trote ligero en la dirección en que habían llegado.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera tenemos nuestros números actuales, B! – Santana alzó la voz, pero Brittany ya se encontraba varios metros más allá y dudó que la escuchara.

Su hija llegó junto a ella para tomarle la mano y apoyarse en ella. Santana suspiró y pasó sus dedos por entre los cabellos de la pequeña, a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía.

- Mami, tía Brittany estaba llorando.

- Lo sé, amor, lo sé…

_Santana era la chica hecha para mí, pero yo… diablos, yo… no estaba ni cerca de ser eso para ella._

Es casi media noche y Brittany no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Santana. Encerrada en la oscuridad de su habitación, con el televisor prendido en un canal de noticias locales cualquiera y varios dulces dispersos a su alrededor, intenta recomponerse.

Cuantas oportunidades perdidas. Ahora puede ver claramente cada una de ellas. Cuantas veces pudieron darse más tiempo para analizar por lo que pasaban e intentar que funcionara lo suyo. Santana quería intentarlo, lo pudo ver en sus ojos tantas veces y aun así ella sintió que ese no era el momento. Y luego el momento se le escapó entre las manos y alguien más lo aprovechó, y con justa razón – _"San… ¿qué nos pasó?"._

Su celular suena. Mira la pantalla, un número desconocido aparece en ella. Preferiría no responder, pero podría ser algo relacionado con el trabajo y eso no podía ignorarlo.

- Hola, habla Brittany S. Pierce, investigadora del MIT, ¿quién habla?

- Hola, perdona si es algo tarde y estabas ocupada, pero estoy preocupada por lo que pasó hoy en el parque, no sé… siento que no debí decir todo eso, B… - aquella voz, nuevamente internándose en ella hasta tocar su alma. Esa voz que con un dejo de pena se disculpa cuando realmente debería ser Brittany la que se disculpara por actuar así. Después de todo, habían pasado 11 años – Brittany, sé que ha pasado mucho en estos años y que puedo sonar hasta algo prepotente, pero… te conozco y sé que no estás bien. Así que, si no es mucho pedir, háblame…

Y Brittany habló. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Siempre pensé que en algún minuto, por alguna razón del destino… todo volvería a ser como antes, sabes, y mejor aún, mucho mejor que antes – sonreía a medias mientras observaba ausente como los lectores de noticias hablaban sobre un nuevo escándalo político - ¿puedes creerlo? Tenía una seguridad, quería creer, me siento tonta…

- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, no eres nada menos que un genio y lo demuestras cada día.

- San… el punto es que siempre creí que tendríamos una oportunidad, pero la verdad es que tú has rehecho tu vida mientras yo...

- Britt, te equivocas…

No la dejó acabar, por otro engorroso par de minutos Brittany siguió divagando sobre arrepentimientos que por años había silenciado con dificultad. No le gustaba sentirse así, odiaba que la tristeza la envolviera. Era pesado e hiriente, y nada fácil de erradicar. Quería librarse de esa verdad que ya parecía más pesada de lo que pudiera soportar.

- Siento que se me rompe el corazón, San.

Ninguna respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Por un segundo Brittany piensa en la posibilidad de que Santana hubiera cortado, pero un sutil sollozo le demuestra lo contrario. Se maldice mentalmente, lo menos que quería en ese momento era hacer llorar a Santana. Ella no tenía la culpa al fin y al cabo. Las dos permanecen en silencio un rato más, hasta que las noticias acaban y el canal reproduce un viejo episodio de la serie original de Star Trek. Ya más calmada, Brittany prosigue.

- Quiero que seas feliz, San, dónde sea y con quién sea – los sollozos se detienen y eso la alegra – Es lo que siempre deseé para nosotras y lo que aún deseo para ti… y para María. Es solo que, años atrás podía imaginarme el futuro y visualizaba perfectamente una situación parecida a la de hoy; uno de los chicos, normalmente Quinn o Sam, te preguntaba por tu vida y tú le contabas lo mismo que a mí, le hablabas con una sonrisa radiante sobre tu vida y tu familia, sobre nosotras, sobre mí… sobre mí, San.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada. Poco a poco los sonidos de la ciudad se apagan y la calma de la madrugada se hace presente.

Brittany creía fuertemente en ciertas cosas muy específicas.

Estaba segura de que Atlantis existía, de que los ovnis nos visitaban como zoológico, que la escritora de Harry Potter era una bruja encubierta y de que cada humano estaba destinado para alguien.

Tenía una certeza absoluta sobre las primeras tres, pero sobre la cuarta…

- Hace casi tres años que me separé, Brittany.

Corta de la pura impresión. Esta vez maldice en voz alta e inmediatamente siente un golpe en la pared, seguramente un estudiante molesto que intenta dormir o estudiar. No le da importancia. Llama al último número registrado y espera, no pasan más de 10 segundos cuando Santana contesta.

- San… puedes repetir…

- Hace casi tres años que me separé.

No sabe por qué comienza a reír, pero lo hace. Le nace desde lo profundo de su alma, como si las palabras de Santana consiguieran cerrar por un momento cada una de las grietas que posee en su interior y le permitiera respirar por primera vez en años. Su vecino golpea la pared con más insistencia, pero Brittany está sorda a todo lo que no sea la voz al otro lado de la línea. Santana también ríe y Brittany siente que puede imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa en esos momentos, sentirla contra su piel, tal cual lo hiciera años atrás.

- María irá mañana al cine con los hijos de otras compañeras, así que estaré libre después del ensayo, a eso de las dos de la tarde… no sé si quieras…

- ¿Te parece en un excelente café que conozco cerca del teatro? A eso de las tres, podría enviarte la dirección luego.

- Claro.

El tiempo no se detiene, su reloj marca la una de la madrugada y el mundo sigue girando, pero bajo una nueva perspectiva, Brittany está segura. Es Santana la que vuelve a hablar esta vez.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – puede notarse la inseguridad en su voz, Brittany también la siente. Es la misma que se manifiesta cuando uno se enfrenta a decisiones que sabe que son importantes - ¿Qué significa para nosotras?

Brittany se recuesta y cierra los ojos, disfrutando la voz de Santana en su oído, con palabras que son solo para ella.

- No lo sé, dejémoselo al destino.

- ¿Al destino?

- Sí, al destino.

Brittany creía fuertemente en ciertas cosas muy específicas.

Estaba segura de que Atlantis existía, de que los ovnis nos visitaban como zoológico, que la escritora de Harry Potter era una bruja encubierta y de que cada humano estaba destinado para alguien.

Santana estaba hecha para ella y puede, por cosas del destino, que ella estuviera hecha para Santana.

FIN

* * *

**N. de A.:** Ok, esto es lo primero que consigo escribir y terminar en mucho tiempo, por lo que puede que no sea lo que esperan idk. Entré a estudiar otra carrera (Medicina para los interesados) y me absorbió de manera completa. Así que me disculpo por mi ausencia, que es de muchísimo tiempo. Por ahora pienso escribir unos capítulos más de esto y proseguir con el termino de_ Let me tell you a story_, para luego proseguir con_ Sombras y Arena_, de este último fic los capítulos están estructurados, es cosa de escribirlos.

Gracias a los que me tienen paciencia, no es fácil volver a las andanzas~


	12. Piel

**Tabla Básica. #13_: Piel_**

* * *

_When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot but you have not  
When I am lost, you have not lost me, you have not lost me_

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Well, you'd crawl too_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all is you_  
_See me through_

- Crawling (Carry Me Through), Superchick

* * *

Las chicas que ocupan los vestidores en ese momento se sobresaltan cuando la puerta principal se abre de improviso y una Santana hecha un desastre las interrumpe en medio de la prueba de vestuario para la próxima presentación de las Troubletones. Un silencio casi absoluto se apodera de la habitación mientras entre lágrimas Santana distingue quienes son las que la rodean: parte de las _cheerios_, Mercedes, Sugar y – _"Brittany… Brittany…" _ -; por un instante cree haber venido al lugar equivocado, pero a la distancia escucha el sonido de una de las duchas. Mercedes da unos pasos en su dirección, seguramente para intentar reconfortarla con un abrazo o unas palmaditas en su hombro. Santana se sonroja, maldiciéndose por lo patética que debe verse en esos momentos, pero se traga sus sentimientos. En vez de eso solo una frase abandona sus labios.

- Fuera, ahora.

Las porristas acatan la orden de inmediato, tal como las han condicionado. Sugar duda por un momento, pero pasa junto a Santana mirándola de reojo y sin poder ocultar la preocupación que la invade. Mercedes no se mueve ni un centímetro y mira a Santana fijamente, pero esta esquiva su mirada y simplemente niega con la cabeza, indicándole que realmente necesita que se marche.

- Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras, Santana, tenlo presente – Mercedes se une a Sugar en la entrada y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Por unos segundos no se oye nada más que el agua al chocar contra la cerámica del suelo y los sollozos ahogados de Santana.

A paso firme Santana camina hacia el fondo de la habitación y entra al sector de aseo. Inmediatamente nota a Brittany bañándose y se siente aliviada de que sean las únicas dos personas en aquel lugar. Una necesidad más poderosa que sus preocupaciones la invade.

- ¡Brittany! – el nombre se escapa casi en un grito de necesidad.

La aludida reacciona de inmediato, se da vuelta y con sorpresa recibe a Santana en sus brazos. El agua de la ducha, aun corriendo, borra rápidamente el rastro de las lágrimas, pero Brittany puede notar los pequeños temblores y escuchar el llanto y el quiebre en la voz de Santana. Su corazón se aprieta, su pecho duele – _"¿qué diablos sucede?"_.

- Hey, hey… ¿pasó algo? San, dime algo… lo que sea – las manos de Santana se aferran a su espalda y su llanto no se detiene, intenta tomar aire pero simplemente las palabras no salen – Amor… por favor, no sé…

Nada.

Siguiendo un presentimiento, Brittany besa a Santana con cuidado.

Son tantas las cosas que pasan por su mente, y Santana se detesta por no poder detenerlas.

No poder... borrarlas por completo.

Finn en el pasillo vomitando todos sus secretos frente a los demás estudiantes, despojándola sin ningún segundo pensamiento de su propia e íntima _fortaleza de la soledad_ y dejándola desnuda para que los demás puedan dañarla. Cuánto daría por sacar de su sistema la certeza que desde ese momento nada será igual, que su vida puede tomar un rumbo realmente sombrío. Y que lo más seguro es que termine por arrastrar a Brittany con ella. Aquella propaganda que descaradamente se aprovecha de una situación tan delicada como la exposición de su orientación sexual cuando realmente ni ella se ha sentido segura de decirlo en voz alta frente al espejo de su habitación. Las personas juzgándola sin ninguna consideración. Su familia, sus padres. La familia de Brittany si todos comenzaban a asociarlas, y seguramente lo harán. Las miradas de lástima que la entrenadora Sylvester, el Sr. Schue y el padre de Kurt le otorgan cuando el video acaba y el tiempo se detiene frente a sus ojos… los tres tan seguros de que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Que solo habrá dolor.

Nada bueno. Santana esta segura.

_Maldita sea, dios…_

Se siente tan desprotegida. Y la suave caricia de los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos lo empeora peor. Cuando corrió por el pasillo intentando escapar de todo lo que ese condenado video significaba, en última instancia en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Brittany. En unos pocos segundos Santana había decidido de forma totalmente precipitado que lo mejor sería que ella y Brittany se alejaran un tiempo, para protegerla de cualquier cosa con la que el mundo pudiera atacarla. Egoístamente no deseaba que por ningún motivo Brittany se viera envuelta en el fuego cruzado que esta situación causaría.

He iba a decírselo.

Pero ahí estaba. Empapada de pies a cabeza y con el cuerpo desnudo de Brittany pegado al suyo mientras sus dedos marcaban territorio en su espalda y sus labios no recibían descanso.

Su plan se fue al carajo en el preciso momento en que el aliento de Brittany rozó su oreja izquierda y una de sus piernas se coló por entre las suyas.

- ¡Diablos…! – exclamó Brittany cuando Santana comenzó a besarla con una pasión que no creyó posible por el estado en el que se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos atrás. Se vio empujada contra la fría cerámica de la pared de la ducha y sus pezones se endurecieron con tal violencia que un gemido ahogado escapo de su boca sin poder evitarlo – Sa-San…

Santana no puede contenerse. No desea alejarse de Brittany. Quiere seguir besándola por todos los años que le quedan de vida. Desea seguir sintiendo aquella piel contra la suya, oír sus gemidos y sus suplicas, su nombre ser gritado en éxtasis o ser susurrado de la forma más exquisita que ha oído jamás. Poder disfrutar aquel tibio aliento contra su cuello, sus dedos dentro de ella, su humedad, las cosquillas que siente cuando las puntas de su cabello la rozan levemente o esa sorpresa permanente cuando Brittany logra levantarla y sostenerla contra la pared de su habitación, mantenerla cautiva entre las sabanas y su pálido cuerpo.

Santana quiere ser feliz con Brittany. Es lo único que desea en ese momento.

_Solo… déjenme preservar este momento, solo este momento._

Besa el cuello de Brittany y luego una de sus clavículas, mientras una de sus piernas se introduce entre las de ella y presiona su muslo contra su intimidad. Brittany se deja hacer, totalmente perdida en los placeres de que le proporciona Santana. Sin poder concentrarse en nada en específico: las uñas de Santana dejando marcas en su cintura y glúteos, su muslo moviéndose al ritmo justo para que cada pocos segundos la mente de Brittany se vaya a blanco, su otra mano masajeando gentilmente uno de sus senos y a veces unos dientes que dejan gentiles rastros en su mentón, cuello y parte de su hombro izquierdo.

- Santana… alguien puede venir – son las únicas palabras que Brittany logra articular y son seguidas por un gemido cuando resbala unos centímetros y su intimidad se presiona aún más contra la pierna de Santana.

La chica no le hace caso, Brittany puede verlo en el profundo deseo que despierta y se refleja, salvaje, en los ojos de Santana.

- Amor…

Brittany se muerde el labio, ya no es el muslo de Santana sino sus dedos los que se aventuran en su interior. Rozando y tocando cada uno de los lugares indicando hasta llegar a su centro, para moverse con la seguridad y destajo característicos de un gran conocedor. ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho lo mismo en la intimidad de sus habitaciones? Brittany no sería capaz de entregar un número específico, pero sabía con seguridad que nadie le hacia el amor como Santana.

Con gran esfuerzo consigue mover una de sus manos hasta el cierre superior del traje de porrista que aun lleva puesto Santana y con lentitud lo baja, cuidando de no hacerle daño a la piel que la tela protege.

- Déjame verte, San, solo…

Con algo de dificultad, ya que por ningún motivo Santana quiere separar sus labios de la piel de Brittany ni sus dedos del punto tan íntimo que están adorando, consiguen entre las dos deshacerse del molesto top. El sujetador lo sigue unos segundos después y expone la desnudes de Santana antes los ojos ávidos de su novia. Brittany admira los senos de Santana y siente la sangre instalarse en sus mejillas. Atrae a Santana con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro es sostenido sobre su cabeza por la mano libre de Santana, siente el choque de sus pieles y sabe que se encuentra en el paraíso.

El agua tibia recorre sus cuerpos, llevándose el mundo exterior con cada gota.

Solo están ellas dos. Nada más importa en ese momento.

Brittany muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana y logra sacarle las primeras palabras a su amada, que se traducen en su nombre siendo gemido junto a su oído. Esto manda escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Apenas si logra sostenerse en lo resbaladizo de la cerámica, pero Santana la mantiene apresada de tal manera que entre sus cuerpos parece no haber ni principio ni fin.

Brittany baja lentamente su mano por la espalda de Santana con una clara intención de hacerle sentir un placer igual o mayor al que ella esta experimentando. Trazando un camino por el centro de la parte baja de espalda, el borde superior de uno de sus glúteos y su cintura, Brittany llega al límite de la falda de Santana y se interna por debajo de ella para tocar la parte interior de sus muslos. Para su sorpresa esto hace que Santana se detenga, con sus dedos aun profundamente en su interior, dejando a Brittany entre extrañada y extasiada. Tras unos segundos, Santana habla.

Es solo un susurro contra la piel de su cuello, sus labios moviéndose apenas.

- Brit, por esta vez… solo déjame esta vez, por favor.

Brittany no dice nada, pero saca su mano de debajo de la falda de porrista y con ella suelta cuidadosamente el moño que mantiene preso el cabello de Santana. Este cae libre sobre sus hombros, ocultando sus ojos y las lágrimas que Brittany sabe están derramando. No capta por completo lo que sucede, pero sí entiende que su novia necesita que haga esto por ella. A Brittany no le cabe duda que lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

- Eres tan hermosa Santana – alcanza a decir antes de que la aludida vuelva a besarla y suelte un gemido en su boca cuando sus dedos vuelven a la acción.

Por varios minutos son solo ellas, sus voces ahogadas, sus gemidos y el sonido continuo del agua al chocar contra sus cuerpos y caer.

Los músculos de Brittany se tensan, su cuerpo se retuerce de placer mientras el deseo las ahoga a las dos y la voz de Santana la insta a venirse mientras sus dedos siguen moviéndose con fervor en su interior y sobre su clítoris. Con rapidez se acerca a aquel precipicio donde sabe que una vez caiga se verá perdida en las sensaciones que Santana le provoca.

No tarda mucho.

Santana apega lo más posible su cuerpo al de ella mientras la deja terminar. La sostiene cuidando de que no caiga.

Brittany recupera la lucidez justo en el momento en que Santana aprieta los dientes para detener la pena y apoya la frente en uno de sus hombros, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Brittany resbala por la pared de la ducha y Santana la sigue. Las dos terminan sentadas en el frío suelo de cerámica color crema, con Santana acurrucada en los brazos de Brittany y esta besando su frente y susurrándole cuanto la ama. Santana susurra algo, pero Brittany apenas la escucha por arriba del latido de su corazón.

Posa una mano sobre el pecho de Santana, algo a la izquierda y puede sentir aquel corazón golpeando levemente contra su mano. Sonríe y besa la mejilla de Santana, quien no consigue sonreír, sino que se apega aún más al cuerpo de Brittany.

- Me encanta sentir como late tu corazón, San.

Ninguna de la dos vuelve a decir algo en un buen rato y Santana agradece a los cielos de que nadie las descubriera en el acto.

Más tarde, Santana liberaría todo su miedo y rabia en una fuerte y única bofetada en la mejilla de Finn Hudson. Sus compañeras de coro entendían sus razones, pero aun así el fuerte sonido que resonó en el auditorio los tomó casi a todos por sorpresa.

Menos a Brittany.

Era extraño, pero en ese instante Brittany solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba abofetearlo también.

Tras la última tanda de reportajes por parte del noticiero local y una extravagante meteoróloga dando el tiempo para los siguientes días. Santana y Brittany se sentaron en silencio sobre la cama de esta última para ver como, por primera vez, cierta propaganda insidiosa aparecía en los televisores de todo ciudadano de Ohio que estuviera sintonizando ese canal en aquel minuto.

En los casi 20 segundos que duró Santana no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Brittany, aunque lo pensó un par de veces. Pero en el vestuario, mientras yacía semidesnuda en los brazos de Brittany, se había dado cuenta de que abandonar lo suyo no era una opción.

A los pocos minutos tras la emisión comenzaron a llegar los primeros mensajes de números desconocidos, llenos de insultos y burlas. Brittany tomó el celular de Santana y uno a uno fue borrándolos, al tiempo que bloqueaba los números de los emisores de los mismos.

Algunos de los chicos del coro también intentaron comunicarse con ella, e incluso al otro día su madre le diría que el Sr. Schue había llamado; pero a Santana nada de eso le importaba.

En ese momento solo quería a Brittany a su lado y a nadie más, para ella eso era más que suficiente.

La mano de Brittany entrelazada con la suya era la única realidad que deseaba.

- Cuando nos graduemos, ya nada de esto importará, San.

- ¿Lo prometes?

Recostadas en la cama de Brittany, las dos observan los planetas y estrellas de plástico luminiscente que han estado pegados en el techo desde que Santana tiene memoria. Brittany besa su mano y luego la suelta para girarse y abrazarse a Santana, quien solo puede suspirar y acurrucarse en el cuerpo de su novia.

- Prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para estar a tu lado, pase lo pase.

Brittany besa su frente y para Santana es suficiente.

- Pase lo que pase – repite, besando a la que mañana se convertirá ante todos en su novia.

FIN

* * *

**N. de A.:** Realmente no sé lo que acabo de escribir. Después del capítulo 5x03 por alguna razón no he podido dejar de pensar en el desarrollo que tuvo Brittana a lo largo de la tercera temporada de la serie. Las futuras ideas que tengo tiene que ver con la teoría de que Sugar es la hija de Brittany y Santana, que viene del futuro para ayudar a sus madres (y medio por descuido al jugar con la máquina del tiempo de una de sus madres)... ¿están familiarizados con ella?

Ojala les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto~


End file.
